Fire And Ice
by Bella91
Summary: Bella Swan, the world famous figure skater, returns to Forks after 30 years and enrolls in school under a new name and new look. mean while Edward and the Cullens also moved back to Forks. what will happen when they meet up again? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Ok First Of All I Dont Own Twilight **

**I Only Own Future Characters That Are From My Own Head**

**Also This Is My First Fanfic And I Hope You All Like It**

**Ok I was thinking that this maybe alittle confusing so I'm going to clear somethings up**

**All this takes place I'm going to say about 30 years in the future**

**Like I said before Edward left and never came back **

**About a year later Bella was changed by some random vampire**

**(I may change that later)**

**We will all see what happened to Bella after the Cullens left in the next chapter**

**(hopefully if everything goes the way I want it to)**

**Ok now in going to go and try to get the next chapter up tonight**

Edwards POV:

Alice was watching another one of those 'Where Are They Now' shows about figure skating and I had no interest in whatever they were talking about, but for some reason Alice insisted we all watch it. They started by showing some clips from past competitions, but when they showed a close up on the face of one of the skaters, I was shocked. It was Bella, My Bella, with some other guy who I didn't really care about. As we watched I could tell everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. She moved with such grace and beauty, I knew that if I could cry I would. I took a second to look at my family… Esme was clutching Carlisle's arm, while he was just staring at the screen. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm which was only helping alittle. Rosalie was holding Emmett as he was sobbing. I looked again, Omc Emmett was crying.

I looked back at the television just in time to see the horrible accident that stopped Bella's career. Her and her partner were spinning next to each other and he was getting too close. Then it happened. The edge of his skate caught her around the face and all you saw was her fall to the ice. Her partner stopped and went to her side. Then the camera did a close up on her face and you could see a horrible gash from her eyebrow to the corner of her mouth.

And that was all we saw. Suddenly the power in the house went out, casting us into darkness. I ran to the television and started shaking it, trying to get it to come back on. I ran to Alice and looked at her.

"Why did you show me that?!" I shouted.

She just smiled and stated, "Don't worry, you'll see."

God knows I love Alice to death but sometimes I wondered what she hides in the back of her mind.

Suddenly Alice's eyes went wide and I knew she was having a vision. When she snapped out of it, she looked up at me and I knew something was going on. I looked at her very closely and then I saw it…

_A girl was in the woods, right on the border. She was running, from what I couldn't tell. She tripped and fell down a hill then she screamed._

I didn't know who this girl was but I knew we had to help her…

**Plz Review And Let Me Know Wat You All Think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Here's Chapter 2**

**I'm Not Stephanie Myers And I Don't Own Twilight(sadly)**

**Just So U All Know This Is About 3 Days Later**

**Bella's POV:**

Slowly I walked through the house, taking everything in. When Amara puts her mind to it she can do anything. The kitchen had a brand new island in the center. And just like she said, Amara knocked out the wall in the living room and opened it up, making the kitchen and the living room look twice as big as they used to. There was a brand new couch, love seat, and ottoman in tan leather, in the living room. Also a brand new red oak coffee table, added 'the finishing touch' to the room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a vase and filled it up with water and put some lily's in the vase then put the vase on the coffee table, I took a step back and looked. It looked nice.

Suddenly I heard voices coming from upstairs and decided to go investigate. I walked up the staircase and toward Amara's room. I knocked and walked in. Amara was sitting on her bed, chipping her nail polish. She looked up when I entered and I noticed the television on. It was some show called The Simpson's. **(AN: I don't own the Simpson's, I got this idea today from personal experience)**

"Why do you have the TV on when your not even paying attention to it?" I thought out loud.

"It was too quite and I needed some kind of sound. I thought I was going to lose my mind, it was so quite," she replied, not looking up from her nails. "I was thinking about enrolling in school, how about you?" she finally glanced up to look at me.

I thought for a second, choosing my words wisely, "I was thinking about it but I'm worried about someone recognizing me. And don't even say I could change my name… actually that' not a bad idea." I realized. _Maybe I should go back to school. It wouldn't be that bad of an idea and I could change my name and my appearance a little and then no one would recognize me._ "You know what I think I will, but I'm going to need your help. I want to make myself look different, just in case."

She jumped up at the idea of giving me a makeover. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a huge box of things that I was afraid of. She glanced up at me, saw the look on my face and started laughing. I never liked makeovers, actually I hated them with a passion, and Amara knew this for a fact. When she finally finished laughing she looked up and said, "Would you chill out? I'm only going into the box to get my nail polish. But I'm going to need it later when I figure out what I can do to make you look less like you."

She went back to her nails and I turned to walk out of the room, when she asked, "Do you think they will ever leave?"

"Who?"

"Those dogs outside the window. Ever since we got here they've been outside growling at us. I mean come on get a life. I know about the whole border thing but if we cant cross the border then how come they can?" She said all this while painting her nails a dark blue color.

All I did was walk out of the room. Then I heard her call my name, I walked back in the room to have her throw a pair of glasses at me. I looked at her then at the glasses, with a puzzled look on my face.

"Put them on and look at yourself in the mirror. We solved the identity crisis." She had finished with the blue and started putting a glittery black color on top of the blue.

I took the glasses into the bathroom and put them on. I didn't even look like me. I was amazed. Amara came up behind me and smiled, "Glasses can make anyone look different. Believe me I know." Then she walked back to her room, while I stared at the new me in the mirror.

**Ok Now That I Have The New Chapter Up Plz Review. You Know How To. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3**

**Alice's POV:**

Ever since I showed everyone that show, Edward has been even more like a zombie, and I've been trying to figure out who that girl was in my vision. She was really pretty, with her long bright red hair, but the thing that really threw me was that she looked like one of us. I saw her eyes and the fear in them sent shivers down even my spine. I heard something move upstairs and I looked to see Edward coming down stairs. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see that they had no life to them. Like normally they have atleast a little shine or life but now there was nothing.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to show Edward that show. I thought that maybe seeing Bella would cheer him up some but it look like I was wrong. And we don't even know where she is now. Haha the show was called Where Are They Now and we don't know where she is now. Oh man I crack myself up sometimes. _

I felt Edward's eyes on me and realized he was reading my mind. I shot him a dark look, then a smile, trying to cheer him up some. But he just turned around and walked back up to his room. I sighed and went back to my magazine.

**Edward's POV:**

After hearing Alice's thoughts, I wanted to be alone more than anything. I went back into my room and took out the picture of me and Bella on our front porch. We looked so happy. I loved to see her smile. I remembered the day we took this picture.

_We had just gotten back from the school the day of prom. Alice had bought Bella's dress and told us we had one hour before she was kid-napping Bella to help her get ready. I took her to our meadow and just listened to her talk about school and home and so on. After we got back Alice took my Bella and told me to go to do something productive. I went and got ready to go and waited for Alice to finish with Bella. When I saw her come down the stairs I thought I was in heaven. She looked absolutely beautiful. Then Carlisle and Esme brought us out onto the porch and we took the picture. Even though Bella had a cast on her leg and had to walk with a crutch, I still thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen._

A knock on my door brought me out of my memory. Emmett walked in slowly, as if approaching a lion. He looked around my room then smiled. " Hey Edward, I was… umm wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me… you know 'cause school starts tomorrow and all that good stuff" he just faded out after he finished. I thought it would be a good idea, so I smiled a small smile and nodded. He jumped and told me that he was leaving in 10 minutes, I nodded and he walked out.

As I walked down stairs I noticed Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face, and when I read her thoughts she was translating 'O Canada' into Japanese. I shot her a glare and as Emmett and I walked out of the house I heard her say, "Have Fun."

**Ok now im going to try and have the fourth chapter up tonight. In the next chapter Bella and Amara meet up with Edward and Emmett. Just to Tourture You All. Plz Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So Here's Chapter 4**

**I'm On A Roll Tonight So Yeah Who Knows I Might Even Get Chpt. 5 Up Tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Not S.M And I Don't Own Twilight. Cuz Believe Me If I Did, It Wouldn't Be That Great.**

**Now On With The Show **

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch reading my old copy of Wuthering Heights, when Amara walked into the room and sat down on the love seat. She sat there for a second staring at me then moved to the ottoman, where she continued to stare. After a few more minutes of her jumping from spot to spot, I looked up from my book and shot her a death glare shouting, "WHAT?! IS IT SO IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SIT IN ONE SPOT FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS?!"

She froze in mid jump. The look on her face made me laugh. She stood there for a second and than asked if I wanted to go hunting. I nodded, put my book down and grabbed my jacket. I wouldn't need it but we were going outside in Washington in the September. Today would have been the perfect day for baseball, you could see the storm brewing to the north and the could coverage was great to be outside. I looked away from the sky to see Amara petting a cat. It was a little thing and completely black except for the little white mark on it forehead. Amara was always good with animals, she once told me that she wanted to be a vet, but when she became a vampire that dream was shattered. I was pulled out of thoughts by Amara walking over, with the cat in her arms, saying my name.

"Hey Bella can we keep him? Please? He doesn't have a collar and he's half starved. I promise to take care of him and feed him and make sure he's got food and water and all that good stuff. Please?" She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that little kids use on their parents, and I caved.

"Ok you can keep him. But if he starts chewing on the furniture then he stays outside." I couldn't help it. Between Amara and the kitten, I had to cave.

She jumped up and down for a few seconds and put him in the house, with some tuna and a little bowl of water. After putting down some newspaper we were off. As we walked she was trying to figure out names for the little cat. Just then we saw some lightening and I saw her eyes light up. "Sparky! Its perfect. With that little mark of his forehead it will be perfect."

I was happy to see her happy. She had a way of making a whole room smile just by walking in the door. We walked on the path for a while and when we were sure no one was following us, we both burst into a dead run. I knew the wolves were following us, but right now neither of us really cared. I glanced over at Amara and saw she was looking at me too. Then she disappeared. Thinking she must have seen a deer or something, I kept going. Gradually I slowed to a stop when I smelled him. He was ahead of me, about 20 feet, just standing there in a clearing.

Crouching low, I took a step forward slowly closing the distance between us. I know he didn't see me because he never looked up. Crouching as low as I could I waited for the perfect moment to pounce. Then his head shot up and he looked right at me, then I jumped. It was perfect. The deer didn't even try to run. When I was done, I buried him and looked around, trying to find Amara. That was when I heard the most horrible blood-curdling scream I had ever heard in my life.

**Amara's POV:**

I was running next to Bella when I smelled a deer close by. I had to go after it. The wolves were following us but I didn't care, they could look all they want but they cant touch. I kept running until I saw the deer. Crouching low, I slowly made my way toward it. It was standing by a creek taking its sweet time getting a drink. Right when I was about to pounce I heard a growl behind me and the deer ran. _Damn it_. I spun around to see who was behind me and when I did I knew I was in trouble. I was face to face with 3 really pissed off looking werewolves.

I looked around and realized I had crossed the border. Before I could do anything they jumped me and tried to rip me apart! I let out a scream, jumped up and ran. I knew they were behind me, and that only made me run faster. I went to look behind me and that was when I tripped. Screaming, I fell down a hill my clothes catching on roots and ripping. When I hit the bottom, I tried to get back up but my pants were caught on some thorns. I cried out when I saw the wolves coming down the hill.

_I'm not supposed to die like this. _

That was when out of nowhere I was grabbed by a man with bronze hair and topaz eyes. He pulled my leg out of the thorns ripping my jeans, and helped me to my feet. One my left there was a guy who looked like a bear. In size that is. When I looked up the hill the wolves had stopped about half way down and they were standing there growling and snapping at us. I figured that we must be on our side of the border because they weren't coming after me/ us anymore. I turned around when I heard a twig snap and saw Bella. I ran over to her but her eyes were locked on the guys who helped me. That was when I heard her say a name I never thought id hear her say…

"Edward?"

**Teehee I Know Its A Cliffhanger But Dont Worry Ill Have The Next Chapter Up As Soon As I Can**

**Til Then Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here's chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight and I Never Will**

"_Edward?"_

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. After all this time, there he was. He looked the same as when I last saw him. Except his eyes. The last time I saw them, they were filled with hate, but now, they looked glazed over like when you first wake up in the morning and your not really thinking straight. The look on his face was somewhere between scared and shocked, although right now they both look a lot alike. I knew that I should run but my feet had other things in mind, as I slowly started walking toward him. Amara tried to pull me back but I just kept going. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. Yeah that's it. My mind is only showing my what it thinks I want to see. When my feet finally stopped I was mere inches from him. I lifted my hand to his face, thinking that he was going to disappear the moment I touched him but when my hand touched his face he didn't disappear. He just stood there staring at me, with that look of shock on his face.

"Umm, I know you guys haven't seen each other in a while but maybe this isn't the place for reunions. Considering what's going on right behind you!" Amara shouted this last part. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see some of the wolves standing on the hill snapping at us. I turned to Amara and broke into a dead run, praying I could get away from him. I didn't stop running until I got to the house, and when I did I ran up to my room and broke down.

**Edward's POV:**

She was gone. One minute she was there in front of me after 30 years, and then the girl that we saved said something and she was gone. I glanced over at Emmett and he was looking right back at me.

"Umm Edward what just happened?" He asked, gave me a puzzled look. Then we heard a twig snap and our heads snapped to the girl we had helped.

She had bright red hair that went down to her hips, with bleach blonde highlights. Her eyes were somewhere between scared and hungry, they were almost black but still had some gold. Her clothes were dirty and her pants were ripped from where they had caught on the thorns. She just kind of stood there as if waiting for us to acknowledge her. I walked up to her, grabbed her by her hoodie and pushed her against a near-by tree.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WITH BELLA?!" I didn't mean to yell I was just really confused. Suddenly she disappeared. I looked around and saw she was up in the tree. She was looking down at me, then she stuck her tongue out at me.

"If you promise to stay calm, I'll come down and we can talk about everything. Okay?" She spoke in a voice that didn't really match how she looked.

"Do I really have a choice? So come down and we can go somewhere and talk." Then it hit me. She was the girl from Alice's vision, which is why she told me to have fun. That girl is really going to get it when I get home. I looked up to see this girl climbing down from the tree.

When she got to the ground she extended her hand toward me and said that her name was Amara. I shook her hand, and introduced myself and Emmett. Emmett smiled and waved.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you, well kind of. She only told me bits and pieces of everything but I can put two and two together." She smiled as she spoke. I didn't really know what to think of this new creature standing in front of me. "Umm if you guys don't mind waiting a little bit, I missed my lunch so yeah. Ill be right back." And with that she was gone.

Emmett looked and me and I just shrugged. Sure enough a few minutes later she was walking back toward us, her eyes a bright topaz. "Ok now I'm ready. So where are we going?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Amara's POV:**

They took me to, what I guessed was, their house. It was as pretty as Bella had said it was. As we walked onto the porch, I saw the door open and then I was tackled by a pixie. She had short spiked black hair and a huge smile plastered on her face. When she finally got off me, she helped me up and then started dancing around the yard.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your here. I want you to tell me about Bella. Oh and yourself, you have to tell me all about yourself. Oh by the way my name's Alice." She then danced her way into the house and I just stood there shocked. I looked at Edward and noticed him trying to hide his laughter. Emmett wasn't even trying. I stalked past them and went into the house.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. I saw Alice waving to me from the living room, so I went in and sat with her. She was bouncing in her seat. At this point Edward and Emmett had come in and I noticed a really pretty blonde girl on the stairs. I guessed this to be Rosalie. She was just as Bella remembered her. She gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and walked back upstairs. Then out of some other room another blonde walked out. This one was a guy. He didn't look old enough to be Carlisle so I guessed he would be Jasper.

"How do you know all of us?" I heard Edward ask.

"Ok I can see the past. When I touch someone I can see all that they've gone through and all that good stuff." I smiled. I always liked my gift. It helped me understand Bella when we first met.

Alice then turned the conversation to what I'm sure everyone wanted to know.

"So since you can see the past, tell us what happened to Bella after we left."

**Ok Im Tired And Its Like 4:30 In The Morning So Im Going To Go To Bed.**

**Review And Ill Post The Next Chapter When I Get On Later**

**Ill Have More On What Happened When Edward Left **

**So Click The Pretty Bluish Purple Button And Do What It Says. **

**PLz And Thank You **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok So When I Logged On Today I Saw That I Had Almost 1000 Hits On My Story And I Thought I Was Going To Cry. But Yeah, So This Is The Chapter That a lot Of People Have Been Waiting For… We Finally Find Out What Happened To Bella After Edward Left. So Here We Go…**

**Amara's POV:**

"Ok so you guys want to know what happened to Bella after you guys left? Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you guys. Well for the first few months after you left, Bella was a mess. She was like a zombie. It was like she was there but not at the same time, you know? Well her dad thought she needed to get away, so he enrolled her in a private school in Oregon. When she found out she flipped out, but eventually decided to go. And that's where I met her. She was my new room mate because everyone else was afraid of me. Well she and I hit it off right away, and became fast friends. Heck, I was the one who got her into figure skating. She would go to the rink with me and watch me." I couldn't help but smile as I remembered. "Well when my coach saw what she could do, he thought she would be great for the school's pair figure skating team. So she and I would train together and all that good stuff. Well one day, some sponsor's came to a competition, they were looking for the next rising star. When they saw Bell skate, they feel in love with her. They offered to sponsor her and she told them that she would but only if they let me go too. And they couldn't say no so yeah. Now any questions before I go on?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

Alice raised her and after I pointed to her she asked, "Did she ever say anything about us? Like in normal conversation?"

"Well there was one time when we were shopping, she said, and I quote, 'God you are so much like Alice, its scary.' I thought it was funny, but after she said that I got curious and when I asked her who Alice was she just got really sad and walked to the food court."

Alice frowned a bit, but then told me to continue, "Well after we got our sponsors we were on our way to the big time. We would train everyday and we were always pushing ourselves to the limit. And then I met Dante. I did knew he was different, but not as different as he turned out to be. He was a vampire but not like you guys are. He fed off people. Well we dated for a while, and then one night we were getting a little hot and heavy and he bit me. For the next 3 days I was in total and complete agony. When I woke up, he told me what happened and explained that I had a choice to make. I could either be like him and stay with him forever or I could be a 'vegetarian' and be on my own. I left him."

With that I got a 'You go girl' from Emmett and a smile from Jasper and Alice. I took this time to glance at Edward and saw that he was in deep thought. I gave him a quick grin and went back to my story.

"Well, now I was alone and scared, I went to Bella and told her what had happened and she told me that she knew just what to do. She took me into the woods that were off campus and told me to let my instincts run wild. I killed my first animal that night. When we got back Bella finally told me everything that had happened before she came to us. When she told me about you Alice I knew that I would get along with you, because we both have, as Bella puts it, 'an unhealthy love of shopping'." When I said this Alice smiled. "Then Bella asked me to do something, she asked me to change her. When I told her that I would have to think about it, she walked to her bed and laid down. I felt really bad for hurting my one and only friend, so I told her that the only way I would change her, would be if she was, one; really sure that it was what she wanted and two; if she was gravely injured. So for the next few years everything was good. We went to competitions and shows and things like that. Bella was getting closer to her 20th birthday and I was getting a little jealous. Then the accident happened. Everything was going great until the double spin. He was really worried about some girl he was dating or something and he got too close and the worst part was he had just sharpened his blades. Well he got to close and his skate caught her around the face. If you've seen the clip, you can see me running on to the ice. Well when they got her cleaned up, she and I went back to our house, and she asked me to change her again. When I looked at her I told her that when they take out the stitches, I would do it. I knew that if I changed her then that she would tear out the stitches and I didn't know what that would do to her. So we waited a while, and after they took the stitches out I told her to let it heal a bit. Basically I was scared I would loose control and I wanted more time. After a year she started to think I would never do it. So I gave her the ultimate birthday present. I changed her on her 21st birthday."

"Did she ever get back on the ice," Emmett asked innocently. I lowered my eyes and shook my head. Everyone feel into a kind of silence. Not quite awkward but still it was.

I took this time too look around the room. Emmett was looking at the wall with a sad look on his face, while Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder. Rosalie had come down stairs and was watching Emmett. And finally I looked at Edward. He had his head in his hands and wasn't looking up. I got up off my place on the couch and sat down next to him and put my hand on his arm. He looked up gave me a small grin then put his head back.

_Amara? Where are you? _I heard Bella think. I stood up and started walking toward the door.

Alice stood up and walked me to the door, "Next time you go to the mall bring Bella."

I looked at her for a minute and nodded, I didn't really trust myself to talk. Then I was running toward our house.

**Ok So this is chapter 6 Im so happy right now**

**So Review And Let Me All Know What You Think **


	7. The Real Chapter 2

**Ok So When I Was Writing The Frist Chapter I Had This Idea In My Head **

**Then When I Worte The Second Chapter I Didnt Get Forgot To Add This In So Heres The Real Chapter 2**

**Bella's Pov:**

Its been 30 years since I've seen Forks, and it still hurts. I was walking with my friend Amara, she was a vegetarian like me and _them._ She knew about them, but we didn't talk about them. She was asking millions of questions when the wind blew. I froze in mid step and looked around. I could smell them, I turned to Amara and gave her a questioning look. She looked up and sniffed the air and grimaced. I knew she could smell them too. We looked around trying to find them when out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He was frozen just like us, and looking right at us. I glanced at Amara to see her eyes narrowing and I could hear the growl building in her chest. She glanced at me and stopped. I looked back across the street and noticed that he had a friend with him.

_We could take 'em. You know we could. Just give me five minutes with that guy and there will be nothing left._

_No. Not here._

I turned away from them and pulled Amara by the arm closer to me, just to make sure she didn't try to jump them. Don't get me wrong, Amara's cool and all but you get her around a werewolf or something like that she will try almost anything to get to them. Maybe that's one reason why I stuck by her when no one else would. That and she was always thinking something hilarious. We walked down the street and thankfully no one recognized me. When we finally got to my old house I was alittle surprised to see a FOR SALE sign in front of it. After making a few calls it was mine. Well it was in Amara's name but it was mine.

Amara ran inside and started running around the house. She was moving so fast there were times when I thought she would hit me, but thankfully she never did. She started planning what we were going to have to buy to make it look like someone actually lived here.

"Ok we're going to need a couch, and not one of those really cheap ones, a good one. Ooo maybe a leather one, and then we're going to have to get a love seat. Maybe if we knock out this wall here we can open this space up some more and…. Oh and then we're going to need a new rug to cover up that stain there. What is that? Bella do you know what that is there?" she pointed to a spot on the floor, then jumped back. "Bella, that's blood. Bella, that stuff right there, that spot on the floor, please tell me that's not blood. Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" She stopped and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's blood. don't worry, we'll get something to cover it up." I looked at her, she had a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"Don't you what me I know what's going on in that head of yours. And don't look at me like I don't. I know that your thinking about _him_ and don't even try to deny it." Then her face softened and she added, " I know he hurt you sweetie but you never know what the future holds, who knows you might meet some better that him and then you'll live happily ever after."

Like I said she always knew what to say to make me smile.

That was when I heard the growling outside the house….


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok So Here's Chapter 7 **

**I'm Really Surprised At How Well This Story Is Doing **

**It Makes My Heart Happy **

**Ok So On With The Show**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Bella's POV:**

_Where could she be?_ I started pacing again. I couldn't help it. She wasn't answering me but then I can almost understand why she wouldn't. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Amara walked in. She closed the door and took off her hoodie. As she walked by me, she told me to come up to her room to talk. I was afraid of this, but I still followed her. After I closed her door, she went to her closet and pulled out some clean clothes and changed. Then she sat down in her purple mushroom chair and looked at me, I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say.

"They miss you. A lot. I know its kind of hard to believe, because they were the ones that left, but they really do miss you. If you would just hear what they have to say, I'm sure you'll understand. And don't interrupt me. I knew you were going to. I don't have to be physic to know you were about to interrupt me." She smiled at this. I couldn't blame her, I was always doing it to her, so it was only fair that she did it to me. "Edward feels horrible about what happened, AND DON'T YOU CRINGE AT HIS NAME, WE ARE NOT IN HARRY POTTER, AND HE IS NOT VOLDEMORT!"

I couldn't help but laugh now. She was right, as much as I hate to admit it she was. I was treating Edward like the damn plague, and it wasn't fair to him. After I had calmed down I looked at her and nodded. She gave me a shocked look then tackled me.

"OH BELLA IM SO HAPPY!! Oh and we're gong shopping tomorrow." she added that last bit under her breath but I still heard it. I sighed and nodded again.

_Tomorrow is going to be very interesting. _I thought as I walked to my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Next Day**

**Still Bella's POV:**

"Amara?! Are you ready yet? God were just going to the mall." I know I said it loud enough. Heck I'm sure the neighbors heard. Just then I saw her walking down the stairs wearing a black and turquoise layered miniskirt, and a black corset. Her shoes were simple black heels only about 2 inches tall. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and turquoise eye shadow. She grabbed her leather jacket and keys off the hook and walked out the door. I looked down at my simple outfit of washed jeans and black t-shirt with a picture of Spiderman in purple velvet, with the words, ' I love a guy in uniform'. I felt a little under dressed. Or maybe she was just overdressed. But then she was like Alice, she loved clothes.

As I walked outside I heard a roar and after looking around for a while realized it was Amara's car. She was sitting in her black '70 El Camino SS fiddling with the radio. It reminded me of my old truck, more in sound. I climbed in and we were off.

The drive to the mall was mostly quiet. We listed to the radio for a while but all that was on was a bunch of talk shows and stuff like that so we turned it off. She wouldn't tell me why we were going to the mall and when I tried to listen to her thoughts all I got was elevator music. _Oh, your good. _

_It's a gift._ she replied while laughing. When we finally got to the mall we walked around for a while then went to the food court. Amara kept looking around, as if trying to find someone. Suddenly she jumped up, standing in her chair and started waving her arms over her head. I snuck down in my chair and tried to cover my face. Then I heard her voice. I peaked out between my fingers and saw the pixie like vampire that I thought I would never see again. I jumped up and hugged her. I couldn't help it, Alice was always like a sister to me. Then I saw him. I did the only thing I could think if. I walked right up to him threw my arms around him, and kissed him, right there in the middle of the food court. I could hear Alice and Amara squealing in the back round, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was I had my Edward back, and I was never letting him go again.

**Awwe I Know What a Happy Ending**

**But its not the End**

**So Review And Ill Have The Next Chapter Up Soon**


	9. Chapter 8

**First I want to say thank you to everyone who has added my story to their story alert/ fav. Author/ fav. Story.**

**It makes me happy**

**Now we start our story**

**This takes place the next day when school starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will**

**Bella's POV:**

"Amara, will you please hurry up. I really don't want to be late for the first day of school." I shouted up the stairs. I knew that I should be mad or at least a little irritated, but after yesterday nothing could bring my mood down.

**Flashback**

After I finally pulled away, all I could do was look at him. The way his bronze hair always looked like he just rolled out of bed, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he looked at me, and that adorable smile. He pulled me close to him, and whispered in my ear, "I'm never going to let you go again. I've seen my life before and after you, and I never want to go back to that. I love you Bella Swan, I always have and always will." And then he kissed me again. It was soft but so full of passion.

I turned around to see Amara and Alice smiling, then they came up and hugged us. After our little hug-fest we sat down and talked about _almost_ everything that has happened in the past 30 years. No one brought up the accident and I didn't want to talk about it. Alice and Amara were chatting about school, when I realized that we hadn't come up with a new name for me.

"Amara, we don't have a name for me." I whispered, I couldn't think of anything that I liked.

"Oh, don't worry, I got it all figured out. Your new name is Lilliana Rae Smith." she smiled as she spoke and then went back to talking with Alice.

**End Flashback**

Amara came down stairs and grabbed her jacket off the hook and went out to her car. I stood there for a second waiting for her to realize that she had forgotten her bag. When she walked back in, I started laughing. She looked really embarrassed. She picked up her bag and walked back out to her car. I followed her, and climbed into the passenger seat. After buckling my seatbelt, we were off. While driving she turned on the radio and the song 'Here" by Hellogoodbye came on. We sang along until the song ended, then listened to the next song, which was 'Gunpowder and lead' by Miranda Lambert. She looked at the radio and laughed. When I asked her what was so funny she replied, "I was just thinking about Dante, and then this song came on. This is almost exactly how I feel about him."

We laughed the rest of the way to school. When we pulled in to the parking lot, we noticed that we were still kind of early so we decided to sit in the car until more people came. Suddenly a '09 Hyundai Tiburon pulled into the space next to us. And guess who popped out of the passenger side, you guessed it, Alice. She came over and tapped on Amara's window and stood back to let her get out. Amara took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her bag, and walked with Alice to the main building. Jasper crawled out of the back seat, waved to me, then followed Alice and Amara. Then came my angel. After he got out and locked his car, he walked over to where I was waiting for him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and that was how we walked into school.

Amara, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the building. That was when I remembered that we had to go to the office to get our schedules. Amara and Alice skipped to the office with Jasper right behind them. Edward and I walked slower but could still see them. When we rounded the corner, I was hit by the smell of wet dog. I looked around but didn't see a dog. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When we got to the office, we gave our names to the secretary and went on to class. Edward and I had almost all the same classes. Which I was really happy about.

**Fast Forward**

After the first few classes, we finally went to lunch. I hadn't seen Amara almost all day and I was hoping that she would have lunch. I saw her walk in, followed by a few guys, which she was ignoring, saw us and walked over. When she sat down, she wouldn't stop smiling. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore I decided to ask her why she was so happy.

Her smile grew as she started, "Well if you must know I met a boy. He's so great. She sweet and funny, and totally hot."

I was happy she finally found someone, so I had to ask, "Well does this great guy have a name?"

She was absolutely glowing by this time she finally said, "Well his name is Michael Black."

**Haha I had to do it.**

**I've been planning this for a while now. **

**Ive been looking forward to this one**

**So review and let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok Like I Said Before **

**I Had Been Planning That One For A While**

**Now On With The Story**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Plz Don't Make Me Say It Again**

"_Well, his name is Michael Black."_

**Edward's POV:**

"What?!" I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to say it as loud as I did. Now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. I sat back down and looked at the table. Bella put her hand on my arm, and looked at Amara.

"He didn't mean for it to sound like that, its just, well, do you remember how I told you about my friend Jacob?" She nodded. "Well the way you put it, how should I say this… umm well, his last name was Black too. And when you said his name was Michael Black, well we thought it might be his son." I finished and watched her reaction.

"I never thought about that. Oh god what if it is his son? What do I do? I'll just stay away from him and-."

At that Alice snickered. When we looked at her, she sighed and started to explain, "Well I know what's going to happen. And I don't think anyone's going to like it. It is Jacob's son and he is a werewolf. Well, more like, he's about to go through the changes. it will be just like it was with you Bella. Well not quite, because Amara likes him the same way he likes her. To put it basically, Amara's found her singer, and Michael has imprinted."

At this point, we all stared at her. Amara groaned and started hitting her head against the table. Jasper put her jacket between her head and the table to stop her from 'hurting herself', when we all knew it was so she didn't put a dent in the table. No one knew what to say. I listened into everyone's thoughts:

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!_ - _Amara_

_I'm going to kill the little mutt! - Emmett_

_Oh my gosh! What is that dog thinking, imprinting on my new shopping buddy - Rosalie_

_So many emotions - Jasper_

_-Laughing- I totally knew this was going to happen. I knew it was going to be a werewolf when I couldn't see who Amara was talking. Oh man Edward's listening… umm… 'O Canada…' - Alice_

I looked over at Bella, and saw her laughing at me. It kind of bugged me that I still couldn't read her mind but I was getting used to it. I gave her a confused look.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know my special powers. I can also read minds. I can move things too." To prove it, she made the jacket that was cushioning Amara's head move across the table. I gave her a little grin, reached across the table, grabbed to jacket, and put it back to cushion Amara's head again.

Suddenly, the smell of wet dog hit my nose and I turned to see a teenage boy about 17 walk into the room. He had long black hair, and bright green eyes. He had a good build, not lanky, but not built like Emmett. I watched as he went over to his friends and sat down. He glanced over to me, and smiled. I just glared, and turned away. Bella started laughing again, Emmett was debating on getting up and talking to him (that's Emmett code for beating him senseless), Jasper was trying to calm Amara down, while Rosalie was doing the same But with Emmett. And Alice just sat there twiddling her thumbs.

I stopped and looked back at Alice. Alice never twiddles her thumbs, and I mean never. When I gave her a quizzical look she just smiled and looked past me. That was when I felt someone behind me. I looked up to see Michael standing next to our table. He gave me a slight grin, and waved to everyone.

"Umm, I came over here to ask Amara a question, but it looks like she's a little busy so I guess I'll just try some other time." he said all this in one breath. I could tell he was nervous. I didn't have to read his mind, I could see it in his eyes.

Amara's head stopped hitting the table, and she looked up at him. Her eyes locked with his and then she smiled. She got up grabbed his arm and started leading him from the lunch room. When they reached the door, Emmett suddenly howled. The last thing we saw was Amara flip him the bird. Then we all started laughing.

**Teehee You All Know The Drill**

**Review And Ill Give You All Some Cookies!! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok Well I Don't Really Have Anything To Say So Yeah **

**On With The Show**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, So You Cant Sue.**

**Bella's POV:**

After we finally stopped laughing, I glanced around the table, Emmett still had a huge smile on his face, while Rosalie was examining her nails. Alice had pulled out a magazine, and was circling things. Jasper had also pulled out something to read, it looked like a book on the Civil War. Edward was holding my hand and I could tell that he was trying to get to Amara's thoughts. I smiled and put my free hand on his cheek to get his attention. He looked toward me and I sent him a mental note.

_Wanna blow this popsicle stand?_

His head popped up and I giggled. Even though he couldn't read my mind that didn't mean he could get messages from me. He smiled and nodded. We got up from the table and took our food to the trashcan. After that we walked outside to the courtyard. as we made our way to his car, I asked him how everyone was going to get home.

"They'll fit in Emmett's Jeep. And before you say anything, yes he still has it." He smirked as he spoke. We climbed into his car and we were off.

We drove for a while then finally came to a stop. I looked around, everything seemed so familiar, but I couldn't tell how. He turned off the car, got out, and came and opened my door. He helped me out, even though we both knew I could do it myself. And then we started walking. We walked for a while, then I guess he got bored with it so he picked me up and started to run. I had forgotten how it felt when he ran. And right here in his arms, well that's exactly where I wanted to be. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to his chest.

Finally, he stopped. He put me down and told me to keep my eyes closed, I did as he asked. He walked away for a second then came back. He put his hands on my hips and guided me a spot then told me to open my eyes. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds and my only thought was I hope the others get home soon. I turned to look at Edward standing in the shadows, then back at the sun. then I realized what he was doing. He wanted to see me sparkle like I saw him so many years ago.

I turned to look back at him, and found him smiling. I knew he was happy with what he had done. I walked over to him, and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him into the light. The moment the sunlight touched his skin, he feel to the ground and started screaming in agony. I was next to him in a flash. I couldn't think of what to do. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Then he rolled over and started laughing. That was when I realized he was only joking. He was playing on the old vampire legends. I sat back on my heels and hit him, but I guess somewhere deep down inside me was the old Bella, and I lost my balance and fell on him. He stopped laughing for a split second and then we both burst out laughing. I had to admit it was kind of funny.

He sat up, pulling me into his lap. We sat there, enjoying each others company, watching the sun go down. When the sun had gone down and the sun came up we decided that it was time for us to get home. I started walking away, when I noticed that he was still standing in the same place. I walked back over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, indicating that we had to go, but he just stood there staring at me.

Then he did the one thing I never thought would happen, he got down on one knee, holding my left hand in his. He took a deep breath and started, "Bella, I know that we've only just found each other again, but I never stopped thinking about you. Every minute that I didn't see your face, hear your voice, you laugh, everything was total torture. And like I said I know that we only just found each other again but I don't want to risk losing you again. Bella, I love you. I always have and always will, I guess what I'm trying to say is," another deep breath, "will you marry me?"

I couldn't move. I just stood there staring at him. My whole body felt numb. My mind wasn't thinking, it was like it shut down. After a few seconds, it rebooted and I threw my arms around him. I pressed my lips to his, letting everything I've kept inside for the past 30 years out in that one kiss. After we broke apart, he looked at me for a second then stated, "You didn't answer my question."

I smiled and kissed him again, and after pulling away I answered his question, "Yes, yes, Edward, I will marry you" then I kissed him again.

He picked me up and there we started spinning. He stopped, and went into his pocket, pulling out a little black velvet box. I felt that if I could cry right now would be one of the times that I would. He opened the box toward himself, then cursed. When I asked him what was wrong, he showed me the box. It was empty! Then at the same time we both said the one name of the only person who would do something like this…

"Emmett."

**Fast Forward**

When we got to his house, the first thing we did was call out Emmett's name. He came down the stairs took one look at Edward, and held up his hands. He then pointed to Alice, who had just walked into the room. She help out her hand to Edward, he crossed the room to her and she dropped something into his hand. She smiled at me, then walked out of the room. Emmett debated on staying but one look from Edward and he was gone. Edward walked back to me and took my left hand in his. He slid a beautiful antique ring onto my finger. I knew in a heartbeat that it was his mothers and it met a lot to him. I smiled up at him threw my arms around him and kissed him again.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell Amara.

**Ok Yeah Im Having Some Issues **

**But Im Going To Keep Writing Cuz That Makes Me Happy**

**Also Check Out A New Singer Her Name Is Kerli **

**She Has Some Awesome Songs, Watch Walking On Air**

**Its The Best**

**So Review And To All Who Reviewed Before Thank You**

**-Gives All Cookies-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, I'm Not Going To Be Able To Upload until Tomorrow After Noon**

**I Have To Go To The Doctor So They Can Tell Me What's Going On With My Hand And My Back, So Yeah.**

**But I'm Going To Write Another Chapter Now So Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Amara's POV:**

When Bella showed me that Edward had purposed, I thought I would cry. It was so sweet. When I saw him the next day, I walked right up to him and grabbed his hand. When I saw everything from his point of view, I knew that nothing could bring me down. As I walked on to my English class, I was so happy that Bella and Edward were going to have a happily ever after. When I walked into English I saw Michael waiting for me at my desk. My smile grew as I walked toward him. When I got to him, I gave him a hug, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I just let the world slip away. I didn't even mind when he called me Shorty, it wasn't my fault that he was almost a foot taller than me.

"You know we can't keep doing this, right?" he asked. I knew he was right, I felt horrible for hiding this from Bella and everyone, but they wouldn't understand. When I heard people coming down the hall toward the class I pulled away from him, and sat down. I put my notebook on my desk and put my head down. I glanced over at him and saw him watching me. I gave him a small smile and watched as the other students walked into the room.

When class started I let my mind wander, I knew it wasn't a good idea considering my friends but I let it happen. For the past week, Michael and I were meeting behind the school, in the woods, and other places that our friends wouldn't find us. It was really getting annoying. And hard. If one of our friends caught us, well I don't even want to think about what would happen. This was the first time I felt like someone liked me for me, not just because I could 'dazzle' them or something like that. I felt a really strong connection with Michael, and even though it scared me, I liked it. It was a good scared.

And when he held me, I felt like there was no one else in the world. I hated seeing Bella and Edward or Emmett and Rosalie, because they could show they're love for one another but I had to hide. I hated it. It mad me so mad. I wanted to go on top of the tallest mountain and scream my love at the top of my lungs. I wanted to be able to walk down the hall and hold his hand, and not care that someone might see us.

But the worst part was, he doesn't even know what I am. I hated keeping it from him, but I was afraid of losing him. I looked out the window and saw two birds in a tree, they were making a nest. I smiled as I watched them fly around picking up little pieces of grass and twigs to make their home. Suddenly I felt something hit my arm and looked around to see a note sitting on my desk. I looked around and saw Michael, looking around like he didn't do anything. I opened the note and saw these words:

Amara,

I hate to do this, but we need to talk. Can you meet me under the blechers at lunch. It's really important.

Michael 3

I looked at him, then back at the note, scribbled 'yes' then threw it back at him. I knew that it was now or never, I had to tell him, and face the consequences. I knew that everyone would be wondering where I was, and I was worried that Alice would see me going under the stands, but I didn't care I had made up my mind and I was going to do this.

After the bell rang, I ran to my locker to put away my books and grab the things I would need after lunch, then made my way out to the football field. I sat waiting for what seemed like forever, and when I saw him coming toward me, I stood up. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was scared that he would run once I told him, but I knew what I had to do.

"Michael, there's something I need to tell you and I have to do it now, before we go to far." I paused trying to figure out how to say it. There was no way to sugar coat it so I just closed my eyes and said it. "Michael, I'm a vampire."

I waited to hear the sound of him running away, or the sting of him hitting me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see him standing there watching me. He walked up to me and pressed his lips to mine. I felt the world melt away. I never wanted this to end, but it did. He pulled away, and looked down at me. Then he smiled.

"I knew what you were, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I know your friends don't like me, and you know that mine don't like you, but I swear to you that we will find some way to make this work. I swear." I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around him and stared to sob. I knew that I couldn't cry but I did the next best thing. He sat down with me in his lap, and rocked me until I stopped. I looked up at him, and gave him a kiss. I was never going to let anyone hurt him.

No matter what.

**Ok You All Know What To Do**

**Review Plz**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok So My Mom Thinks I'm In Bed But What She Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her**

**So Yeah**

**Disclaimer: I Only Own In A World Where Pigs Fly**

**Bella's POV:**

When I walked down stairs, I had a really weird feeling that something bad would happen today. Even when I saw Amara walk downstairs, looking happy as can be. When we got to school and I saw Edward, I told him about my feeling and he looked at Alice, she shrugged and shook her head. It seemed that no matter what I did, I just couldn't shake that dang feeling. I could barely concentrate during class, that if it hadn't been for Edward, I probably would have gotten detention. The day pasted with me constantly looking over my shoulder, only to see nothing of danger. That is until we got to lunch. Amara normally doesn't come to lunch anymore, because Emmett always picks on her about her werewolf singer. So when I walked into the cafeteria, I wasn't surprised to not see her.

When Edward and I sat down, I thought I saw something go by the window, but I guess it was just a bird. Suddenly the intercom came on:

"If anyone knows the where-about's of Michael Black, please tell him to report to the office immediately."

I turned to Alice to see if she saw anything, but she just shook her head. I guess she really can't see werewolves in her visions. We sat there for a little while when all of a sudden we heard yelling coming toward the lunch room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?! I KNOW HE'S HERE! NOW YOU ALL HAD BETTER FIND HIM!" Suddenly the doors crashed open and there stood a 40 something man. He had dark hair, almost black, and piercing dark eyes. He stood at full height, about 6 ft 6in. He was tall, to say the least. And next to him was a woman who looked about the same age. She was much shorter that him, maybe about 5ft 5. She had bright green eyes and very pale skin. If it weren't for her eyes, I would have thought she was a vampire. She put her hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down a bit. He was scanning the cafeteria, when it finally hit me. This was Michael's dad. I glanced over at him, just as he was opening his mouth, probably to yell some more, his wife pulled him out of the building. When the doors had closed, everyone went back to their lunches, but I sat there, blocking out everyone else and listened to what was going on outside the doors.

"_Jacob, you have to calm down. If you don't then he'll never come home. Just please try to calm down."_

_He sighed. "Ok Maria, I'll calm down. But what if its true? What then? He supposed to be the leader someday, and if this is all true, then what?" He sounded really hurt. I wish I knew what they were talking about. "God it was horrible. I could smell them in there. I just wish I knew how this girl was. I would make her so scared…" He trailed off. _

Then I heard footsteps retreating down the hallway. I sat and pondered on what I had just heard. Then it hit me. Amara and Michael were sneaking around behind our backs! I glanced at Edward to see if he noticed, his face held nothing but complete shock. Apparently, everyone at our table was catching on to what was going on. Emmett had his hands balled into fists and was thinking about ripping Michael to shreds. Rosalie was disgusted, while Alice just smiled. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down. I just sat there too stunned to do anything.

But then as I thought about it, I remembered what it was like with me and Edward. It was almost impossible to keep us apart. I looked over at my angel and smiled, even when he was totally pissed, he still looked like my own personal god. Even now, after all these years he still makes me feel like my heart is pounding. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Amara about this. I just didn't know what I should say.

**Ok Everyone I Know This Is Shorter Than What I Normally Put Up But You All Know The Deal**

**So I Will Update First Thing When I Get Home Tomorrow**

**Plz Review **


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok All, Well My Doctor Said That The Reason My Back Has Been Bothering Me Is Because, One: I Just Got A New Bed And My Body Is Adjusting To It. And Two: My Posture Sux. So I Have To Work On That. And My Hand Is Healing Really Good So Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Amara's POV:**

I had never been so scared in my life. I knew that the man running around the school was Michael's dad, which meant he knew about us. I knew that if I left without telling Bella, that I would get it when I got home but right now the only thing on my mind was keeping Michael safe. I grabbed his hand and ran around the school to the parking lot. I grabbed my keys out of my bag, and got into my car. After unlocking the door, Michael got in and we peeled out of the parking lot. I had almost a full tank of gas, so right now anywhere was possible. I got on the interstate and just drove. My mind was reeling, I knew there were only a few places we could go, before someone found us. That someone being Alice. When I thought of Alice my mind went to Bella. She would be so mad at me, or would she? Maybe she would understand, maybe she wouldn't hate me, maybe-.

"Amara, you really need to slow down." I heard Michael say. I glanced at him then at the speedometer. We were going over 150 mph. I eased off the gas, and watched the dial go down. I looked back him and he smiled. It's amazing how one minute I can be scared for my life then, just seeing him smile, I can feel so safe. I smiled back at him, I couldn't help it. We drove for a few hours, heading northeast. I knew where I wanted to go. When we got to Anacortes, we got on the ferry, and went across the Skagit. After the ferry, we drove for another hour or so then got off on an exit. Michael had fallen asleep a couple times, and the thing that really got to me was, the entire time he was holding my hand.

I drove through the small town of Sedro Woolley, Washington, remembering. A long time ago, I had called this place my home, but no more. I pulled into the old family house, and turned off the car. It had been almost 40 years since I'd been here, and it looked almost the same. I reached over to wake up Michael, only to find him awake, and looking up at the house. I got out of the car, and walked up to the back door. The flowers on the back porch looked like they were doing fine, but that didn't mean that someone was taking care of them. It looked like no one had lived here in a long time. I reached behind the railing and found the old magnet that held the spare key. Sure enough it was still there. I took the key and unlocked the door.

As we walked in, the floor creaked under us. I knew the house was old, heck it was old when we got it, but now it was close to ancient. I stood in the kitchen, and looked around. The table was still in the corner, under about an inch of dust. To the left was a door that led to the basement, but I didn't really want to go there right now. I walked toward the doorway near the table, and went into the dining room. The old craved table was still there, with the good dishes still on it. Everything was covered in dust. I walk into the living room and felt like I was walking right into one of my old memories. The bookcase in the corner, the old recliner, the couch and coffee table, everything was still here.

Michael walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest and took a deep breath. We stood there for a little while, and continued. We walked into the hallway, to our right was a door and to the left were two more doors. I opened the door to the right, and walked into my old room. The old red bunk bed was still there, it looked like I had just left for the night and came back the next day. My old radio was sitting on the dresser, covered in dust just like everything else. I walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. I looked so different, then the last time I stood here. I turned away from the mirror, and saw Michael. He was watching me with a worried look on his face.

"If you don't mind my asking, but where are we?"

"This was my dad's house, after him and my mom split up. I lived here for a while, but then I moved back with my mom. When I was 10 my dad and my mom started having issues and then my dad met my step mom. When I was 11 my dad, my step mom, my brother, and I all moved up here. There was a lot of problems between me and my step mom. We were always fighting about something, and after being in and out of rehab centers and juvi. Eventually I left. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I moved back with my mom. When I was 16, I moved to Oregon to go to school, that's where I met Bella. Shortly after moving, my mom died in a car accident. Even though I was just one state below, my dad never called, never visited nothing. People never really wanted to be my roommate. They all thought I was weird, because I was what physic journalists called a 'Touch-Know'. I would touch something or someone and see stuff. Now that I'm a vampire, it always works, unless-."

Suddenly my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Bella. I knew that I had to answer, so I did.

"Hello?"

"Amara? Where are you? Everyone is worried sick. The whole town is in a frenzy. Where are you?" As she spoke I heard that she was really worried.

"Don't worry about us-" Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

"Amara whose there with you? You said us, who are you with? Is it him? Come on Amara, you can tell me. Listen, I know what's going on, and so you know, I still care about you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I know what its like, when you love someone so much that you don't know what to do. Please, just come home, and we can sit down and talk about this." She sounded like she would cry if she could.

"Bella listen to me, okay? We're safe. I'm going to have Michael call his dad and let him know that he's safe. Just tell everyone that, oh I don't know, come up with something. We are safe. I promise you that. But listen I got to go, I'll call you when I can, I promise. I love you Bella, I'll talk to you later. Bye." And then I hung up the phone. It hurt me to do that to my best friend, but I knew that it would be ok. I felt Michael put his arms around me, and I leaned my head against his chest and prayed.

**Bella's POV:**

When I got home from school, Amara wasn't home, and I started to get worried. I called Edward and he told me that he already knew, Alice had told him that she had a vision of Amara in her car driving somewhere, but she didn't know where. I drove to their house, my car finally came in. It's a 2010 Hyundai Tiburon. I love it. When I got there, Alice was trying to find Amara, and Edward was just as worried as me. But I think he was worried for a different reason.

After an hour, Alice still hadn't seen anything. I got even more worried. We went into town and ran into Jacob and his wife, Maria. When he saw me he did a double take. I was worried that he would recognize me, and guess what happened. He recognized me.

"Bella?" I winced. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone recognized me but I was praying it wouldn't be him. I looked at him and nodded. Edward was frozen next to me.

"Bella I know that you probably don't know who I'm talking about, but have you seen our son?" He motioned to the woman next to him. She smiled a slight smile, but you could tell she was worried. I shook my head. Jacob sighed. Maria looked like she was on the verge of tears. Jacob wrapped his arm around her and she put her head against his chest. She looked so sad. So I did the worst possible thing.

"I do know who he might be with." They both looked up at this. I knew that I shouldn't have said this. " He might be with my friend. I can assure you she's a good girl, she wouldn't do anything if she didn't already know the consequences."

"Are you trying to tell me that the rumors are true? That my son is currently with a blood-sucker like you and him?!" I could tell he was getting pissed. I was about to say something, but Maria spoke up.

"Jake calm down. You may not like them, but I'm going to trust her. Your as bad as people who are racist. Only judging by what someone is, and not who they are. I believe Bella, and I'm going to trust this girl." Then she turned to me. "Thank you for telling us, if you hear anything, will you please call us?" She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and put it in my pocket. She smiled at me and grabbed Jacob and walked away. I couldn't help but smile, I was happy that Jacob had finally found someone.

When we got back to the house, we still hadn't heard anything from Amara, so I decided to call her. It rang three times then she answered, "Hello?"

"Amara? Where are you? Everyone is worried sick. The whole town is in a frenzy. Where are you?" I was so relieved when she answered, I couldn't help blurting everything out.

"Don't worry about us-"

I cut her off, "Amara whose there with you? You said us, who are you with? Is it him? Come on Amara, you can tell me. Listen, I know what's going on, and so you know, I still care about you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I know what its like, when you love someone so much that you don't know what to do. Please, just come home, and we can sit down and talk about this." I knew that if I could, I would probably be crying at the moment.

"Bella listen to me, okay? We're safe. I'm going to have Michael call his dad and let him know that he's safe. Just tell everyone that, oh I don't know, come up with something. We are safe. I promise you that. But listen I got to go, I'll call you when I can, I promise. I love you Bella, I'll talk to you later. Bye." And then she hung up. I got so mad, I threw my phone a the wall. I couldn't help it. I was worried about her, she was the one person who understood everything about me.

I walked over to the wall where I had thrown my phone and picked it up. It seemed to be ok. I walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting, and sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled. I looked up at everyone, they all looked so worried. I told them that I had talked to her, but she wouldn't tell me where she was. I remembered that I had told Maria that I would call her if I heard anything so I got up, walked outside and dialed the number she had given me.

"Black residence, Maria speaking." she still sounded so worried.

"Hi Maria, this is Bella, I met you this afternoon, and you told me to call if I heard anything."

"Oh Bella, hi, did you hear from him or your friend?" she sounded a little relieved.

"Yeah, I called her, she said that they're both ok, she said that she would have him call you, to let you know himself."

"Oh thank God. I've been so worried. I may not know your friend but I'm glad that Mike's with someone who will make him call. Thank you so much, I really mean that. Well I better go tell Jake. Thank you again Bella. Thank you."

After she hung up, I walked back into the house. As I sat there curled up against Edward, I had this urge to get back on the ice, but I quickly buried that, and focused my mind on the task at hand.

**Ok Now We See Bella Wanting To Get Back On The Ice**

**So Yeah Well You All Know What To Do So Go Review**

**And To Those Who Have Reviewed**

**Here Are Those Cookies I Promised**

**holds out huge plate of cookies**

**ENJOY!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey All I'm Back With Chapter 13**

**Before I Start I Wanted To Say Something To Snoopykid2991**

**First Of All Thank You For The Review**

**Next I Was Planning On Doing That So Don't Worry You'll See That Here Soon**

**Disclaimer: I Only Own That Plot And 2 Characters**

**But Hey Its Better Than Nothing.**

**Amara's POV:**

Finally I pulled myself away from Michael. I knew that if we were going to be staying here for a while, we would have to clean up. But first Michael had to call his parents. I handed him my cell, he took it with a worried look on his face. As he dialed his number, I grabbed his hand and told him that I would be right here, he smiled and put the phone to his ear. I could hear everything.

"Black residence, Maria speaking?" I heard his mom say.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Michael? Oh my god, we've been so worried. Are you ok? Where are you, sweetie? Jake, Mike's on the phone."

Another phone picked up. "Mike? Is that really you, son?"

He smiled, "Yeah dad, it's me. Don't worry, I'm fine and yes mom, I'm ok. I'm just staying with a friend for a while. We'll be home soon."

"Mike, listen, I'm sorry that I blew up at you about this girl, it's just, well, you are what you are, and she's… well what she is. It's just not heard of among our kind. And it's not right. But if you really think that you've imprinted, well I guess we can't argue with that. Although I really don't approve." He whispered this last part, but everyone caught it.

"Thanks dad, I think. But listen I got to go. I'll be in touch, and don't try calling this number, because it's blocked. So I love you both, and I'll be home soon."

They all said their goodbyes and hung up. He took a deep breath and groaned. He sat down on my old bed and lay back. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I knew this was hurting him too. I looked down at the floor, thinking. Suddenly, two very strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back onto the bed. Michael pulled me close to him, tucking my head under his chin. We sat like that for a while, until he started laughing. I sat up and gave him a puzzled look. When he finally calmed down enough to talk he explained.

"I remember everyone always talking about how bad you guys smell, but when I'm around you, I don't smell what I smell around the others. I smell," he reached up and pulled me back down to him, and sniffed my hair, "Roses, just after the rain. And it amazes me, and it intoxicates me, god, it drives me crazy."

I started laughing too, then I explained myself, "It's the same way with me, when I'm around other wolves, all I smell is wet dog, and it's so bad. But when I'm with you I smell, well I don't really know how to explain it, but it's not wet dog." We both laughed now. After we lay there for a while, I knew we had to clean. When I told him this, he let out a huge fake snore. I sat up and started tickling him. He and I fought around for a while, until we had fallen off the bed and I had him pinned to the ground. I jumped up and did a little victory dance on my bed, until he got up and pushed me down. I sat on the floor dazed for a sec then got up, like nothing happened.

We went into the kitchen, as I tried to remember where the cleaning supplies were. I looked under the sink, the most obvious place, and found nothing. We searched the entire kitchen and came up empty handed. I told him to go up stairs and look there while I went into the basement. He nodded and walked into the hallway toward the stairs. I walked to the door leading down to the basement, took a deep breath, and opened it. As I slowly took one stair at a time, I could hear Michael moving around above me. I don't know why I was so scared to go down to the basement, but I was. When I made it to the landing I turned to see the basement. It looked exactly the same. It was like everyone who lived here before just up and left.

I walked down the remaining stairs and looked around. The old sectional was still there in front of the old television. The really old Super Nintendo was on top of the television, right next to the old computer my dad had built. I remembered all the times I would come down here in the middle of the night and wish I was back home with my mom. Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over me, and I did the only thing I could, I started to sob. I don't know how long I was there like that, curled into a ball, but when I heard the stairs behind me creak, I looked up to see Michael standing there with a worried look and cleaning supplies. He put the supplies on the floor and rushed down to me. I stood up to show him I was ok, and started to walk back up the stairs, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. I started to feel better. After one more minute, I pulled away and we walked up stairs, and started cleaning.

We worked until the sun started to come up, and when we were done the house almost shined. I had turned on the electricity so we could see. There was no dust anywhere, and all the tablecloths and bedding had been washed and dried and was back in their rightful places. Everything had been dusted off and wiped down. This place looked more like the house I had lived in almost 40 years ago, than it did when we first walked in. I looked in the fridge to see if there was anything I could make Michael for breakfast, but there was nothing. I handed him my car keys and some money and told him to run and get something from the store. He went and I sat down and relaxed. I decided it would probably be a good time to call Bella too. So I grabbed my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me."

"Amara? Man am I glad to hear from you. Did you have Mike call his parents?"

"Yeah, he called them not long after you and I talked last. They seem… nice."

She laughed. "Yeah Maria's really sweet. But Jake is the same as ever. Do you know when you guy are coming home?"

"No, at least not right now. Mike ran into town to get something to eat." I smiled when I said his name.

"You let him drive your car?" I couldn't help but laugh at this. My car was great, but I would hate to see what happened if a teenage boy got his hands on it.

"Yes, I did. I trust him, so just chill out Miss I-Got-The-Same-Car-As-My-Boyfriend-Just-A-Newer-Model."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Touché. But yeah I get what your saying, oh and Alice says be careful."

"Why would she say-." at that exact moment, I tripped over the rug and fell flat on my face. Even as a vampire I had two left feet, I guess that's what I get for hanging around Bella for so long. I got up slowly, mumbling, "Stupid, future-seeing, vampire pixie."

This time I could hear Bella and Alice laughing, then I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It seems I finally found you, Amy."

Only one person had ever called me that, I slowly turned around to see the face of my creator.

"Dante?"

**Ok Just So You Guys Know**

**Even I Think This Chapter Sucks**

**So Feel Free To Critize It**

**I Dont Know Why I Think It Sucks I Just Do**

**Also My Mom Is Torturing Me With This Triple Chocolate Cake **

**And I'm On A Diet**

**So My Mind Is On The Cake **

**Sorry**

**Plz Review** **And I'll Give You All a Piece **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Again Well First I Wanted To Say That This Chapter Is Actually Going Up a lot Sooner Than I Had Originally Planned. But I Was Hit By Inspiration. At Least That's What I Think It Is. **

**So Snoopykid2991 This Chapter Is For You!!**

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Edward, while him and Emmett were playing some weird video game. Everyone else was out hunting, so we basically had the house to ourselves. Every now and then, I would glance at my cell, hoping it would ring. But it never did. I got up from the couch and walked up to mine and Edward's room. It was the same as before, but I wasn't here to sleep, I had my mind on my mission. I walked to the closet, where I had a bag of my old stuff, and inside I found what I was looking for. I changed into a simple light blue jogging suit, threw the bag out the window, and walked down stairs. Edward had just beaten Emmett for the millionth time, I smiled at their antics. Edward gave me a confused look and I told him I was going to go for a jog around town. He smiled, got up gave me a quick kiss, then went back to his game with Emmett.

I walked out the door into the brisk night air, around the house to where I had dropped my bag, picked it up and started to run. When I was sure no one was following me I slowed to a normal pace. I figures that place would be locked, but I felt that I had to do this. As I neared my destination, I started to feel guilty. I had never lied to Edward before, and doing it now felt so wrong. But this was something I had to do myself, no one holding my hand. I walked up to the building, and made my way around back. This was the employee entrance, no one would think it was too weird for someone to be going in at this time. They would think that I worked here, and I had forgotten something. I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

It was beautiful. The ice was so smooth, I figured that before they closed up they had brought out the Zamboni. I walked around the rink taking everything in. I sat down on one of the benches, set down my bag and pulled out my skates. I hadn't worn them in almost 30 years and it scared me to death that I was going to put them on and get on the ice. When I finished lacing up my skates, I took off the blade guard and walked toward the edge of the ice. I had never been so scared in my life. But I had to do this, I had no choice.

I took a deep breath, put one foot on the ice, and pushed off with the other. It felt amazing. I was back on the ice, and the earth was still turning. I pushed off again until I was moving faster and faster. I skated around for a while, then went back to my bag and pulled out my Ipod. I turned on "To Love You More" by Celine Dion, and went back onto the ice.

It felt fantastic. I remembered my old routine to this song, from when I had started out as a single figure skater. **(AN: I added a link on my profile so you can see what the routine was. Just picture it as Bella and no crowd.)** I did everything perfectly and when I had finished I felt… indescribable. No words could describe how absolutely amazing I felt. I skated around for a while just winding down from my high. I decided to try doing a Triple Lutz, I did it almost perfectly until the end, my toe pick caught the ice and I went down. This was what I was afraid of, falling and not being able to get back on the ice again. But I wanted to get up and keep skating. It surprised me a bit but I followed my gut.

I got back on my skates and kept going. That was when I heard someone gasp from the stands. I froze. My vampire hearing was finally coming in handy.

"I know your there! You can stop hiding and come out!" I shouted. I knew what I heard.

Suddenly, I saw Edward, Emmett, and everyone else walk out from behind the corner. They all looked ashamed of themselves. I skated over to them, and skidded to a stop.

"So, you followed me. And you thought that I wouldn't find out? Gosh, Edward, did you not trust me. No, don't answer that. There was a reason I didn't tell you where I was going, this was something I had to do on my own." I sighed. "I'm sorry. It just bothered me that you followed me. I had to do this by myself, I couldn't have someone there holding my hand, telling me it would be ok."

Edward walked down the stairs of the stands, and onto the ice. I held out my hand to stop him, but it was too late. He had walked onto the ice, and started losing his balance. Then he fell. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else started laughing as he tried to get up but fell again. I glided over to him, and held out my hand.

"Put your feet on my skates, and I'll pull you up." when he took my hand, I dug my toe picks into the ice and helped him up. When he had gotten his footing, he joined in on our laughter.

"I didn't know ice was that slick." he said with a smirk and that made everyone start laughing even harder. I smiled at him, and led him off the ice. I put my guards on and walked toward the skate rental. Everyone followed me, when I got to the counter I leapt up on to the counter and walked to the back, carrying 7 pairs of skates. I handed them out and showed them how to put them on. Then I took them all onto the ice. Emmett was the first to fall. He took one step onto the ice and fell. Turns out his toe pick had caught the ice and he didn't notice until it was too late. Alice didn't have the same grace on ice that she did on land. She fell a few times, always taking Jasper down with her. Esme and Carlisle were actually doing quite well. They hadn't fallen yet. Same with Rosalie.

Edward on the other hand, couldn't seem to stay on his feet. He seemed to spend most of his time on his butt. I couldn't help but laugh. I finally found one thing that Edward couldn't, that I could. Then I heard my cell going off. I sprinted over to the bench, and grabbed my cell out of my bag. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Amara.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me."

"Amara? Man am I glad to hear from you. Did you have Mike call his parents?"

"Yeah, he called them not long after you and I talked last. They seem… nice."

I laughed. "Yeah Maria's really sweet. But Jake is the same as ever. Do you know when you guy are coming home?"

"No, at least not right now. Mike ran into town to get something to eat." I could hear the smile in her voice, it made me happy.

"You let him drive your car?" I couldn't help it. Her car was priceless. Any teenage boy would kill to get his hands on it.

"Yes, I did. I trust him, so just chill out Miss I-Got-The-Same-Car-As-My-Boyfriend-Just-A-Newer-Model."

I laughed at this "Touché. But yeah I get what your saying." At this moment, Alice glided over to me, and told me to tell her to be careful. "Oh and Alice says be careful."

"Why would she say-." Then I heard a thud on the other end. I guessed that she had fallen. Then I heard her mumbling, "Stupid, future-seeing, vampire pixie."

Alice and I started laughing. It was too funny. Then I heard a voice in the back round, that didn't quite sound like Michael.

That was when I heard Amara say a name that I never thought I would hear her say again…

"Dante?"

**I'm Much Happier With This Chapter Than I Was With The Last**

**Again Snoopykid2991Thank You Again For Hitting Me With Inspiration**

**Cake To All**

**If I Get Atleast 10 Reviews **


	17. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone**

**I'm Sorry I Didn't Put up a New Chapter**

**But I'm Having A Slight Case Of Writers-Block.**

**So I'm Going To Run Some Ideas Past A Few Friends**

**And Get Back To You All**

**Also I Want To Ask A Favor From My Readers:**

**What Do You Want To See Happen?**

**Review Or Message Me And Let Me Know**

**Please And Thank You**

**Again Sorry For Not Having A New Chapter Up **


	18. Chapter 16

**Ok Everyone**

**I'm So Sorry It Has Taken Me So Long To Get This Chapter Up **

**And I Thank You For Being Patient. **

**So With No Further Ado **

**The Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own**

**Bella's POV:**

"Amara? Amara, who's there? Amara? Talk to me girl, come on!", I was yelling into the phone at this point. There was no way Dante could be there. Then I heard him.

"Why, hello Isabella. How are you this fine morning? It makes me sad to tell you that Amy can't come to the phone at the moment. But I'll be sure to have her call you, when she can." He started laughing, and my blood started boiling. "Ta-ta, Isabella."

And he hung up. I stood there, surrounded by my family, feeling like the world was ending. I turned to look at Alice. "Alice, Please tell me that you can tell me where she is." Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around me, but I just stood there, my mind focused on Alice.

"I can't see anything. The only thing I'm getting is the name of a town, and something tells me that it's not even the full name." she looked heartbroken. Jasper glided over to her, and put his arm around her.

"Alice, if you can just give me whatever you have, we might be able to figure it out." She looked up, and gave a slight grin.

"Sedro."

"Oh my gosh. I know where she is. Why didn't I realize it before." I turned to Edward. "She hasn't even left the state. She's still here. Oh God, why didn't I notice before. Sedro Woolley. She's only a few hours away. We have to go."

With that I skate over to my bag and started to take off my skates. Everyone followed. Emmett took everyone skates and put them back in the store room. We walked outside, and made our ways to the cars. I jumped into Edward's and we were off. I hope we get there in time.

**Amara's POV:**

This is just great. How the hell can I get out of this. Dante was whispering into my phone talking to Bella, and all I could do was sit here and watch. He had me chained in the basement, with a damn rag in my mouth. I heard the door upstairs open, and Dante started walking down stairs. I shot him the worst evil look I could as he walked over to me. He reached out to touch my face and I jerked my head away. He slapped me across the face, with enough force to make the chair fall over. Mt head hit the floor with a crack. It hurt but I wouldn't show him that.

"You always were a feisty one." He grabbed the chair and pulled it back up. "Why did you have to go? It broke my heart, watching you walk away. But now I have you back, and nothing is going to get in the way. No not this time."

Then upstairs, I heard the backdoor open and footsteps. "Amara? Hey, are you here?" Crap, Michael was back, and Dante was here.

"Oh, what have we here." I knew that he could see the fear in my eyes. "Is this someone I should worry-."

I knew what had happened, he could smell Michael, and then he knew. He looked down at me, sheer hate in his eyes. I tried to cry out, but the rag in my mouth was making that impossible. I looked at him, pleading with him. Then I heard the door to the basement open, and Michael walked down stairs. I tried to cry out again, and failed. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he froze. I knew this had to look bad. Me chained to a chair, with some strange guy standing over me. I could see the pure rage in his eyes. Just then he lunged toward Dante, who moved behind and put a knife to my throat.

_Great, this is the end. I'm going to die, with my love watching. Why didn't I go with him. I just hope he knows how much I love him._ I closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

**Michael's POV:**

I pulled into the driveway and felt that something was wrong. I grabbed the stuff out of the passenger seat, and walked into the house. I looked around the kitchen, but she wasn't there.

"Amara? Hey, are you here?" I set the food on the table, and walked into the dining room. That was when I heard a voice downstairs. I walked slowly toward the door to the basement. When I reached the bottom, I saw way Amara hadn't answered me.

She was tied to a chair, more like chained. She had a dirty rag in her mouth, and a small amount of blood from her mouth. I looked at the guy who had put her that. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up. And red eyes, I knew he wasn't like Amara. I lunged at him, but he moved to fast. Next thing I knew, he was behind Amara, with a knife to her throat. I froze. I couldn't do anything to help her, and it pissed me off. I looked her in the eye. She looked so sad. She gave me a looked that said 'I love you, and I'm sorry', and then she dropped her head.

The thought of losing her made my blood rage. Suddenly pain shot through my whole body, I dropped to my knees. It was almost unbearable. It felt like my head was splitting in half, and my skin was on fire. I started growling, it was like a rumbling deep in my chest. Then the pain got worse, like someone was ripping me in half. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, on all fours, growling.

My eyes fell on Amara, her eyes were wide with shock, with a smile playing on her full lips. Her eyes were shining. Then to the intruder. He looked terrified. He knocked Amara and her chair over and crouched low, hissing and growling at me. I glanced at Amara to make sure she was ok, and that was when I felt myself crash into the stairs. I jumped back onto my feet and watched as the intruder started circling me. I watched him as he went around me.

**Amara's POV:**

I watched as Dante circled the new wolf Michael. He had a beautiful pitch black coat, and the same striking green eyes. I just wish there was something I could do to help. Michael jumped at Dante, sending him crashing into the couch, where he flipped over. Then Michael jumped onto him and started trying to rip him apart, but Dante had his hands on Michael's mouth, trying to keep him away from him. Michael got Dante's hand into his mouth, closed it then ripped it clean off. Dante let out a ear-splitting shriek, grasping his wrist, staring at the place where his hand once was.

Michael spit out the hand and it landed mere inches from my feet. I looked at the hand and saw it trying to crawl toward Dante. I kicked further back, praying it landed in the boxes behind me. Dante stood up, pure rage in his eyes, and jumped at Michael again. But this time Michael was ready for it. He moved out of the way just in time, to send Dante through the wall behind him with a crash. Michael loped over to me, and pulled the rag out of my mouth.

I couldn't help but smile, he was my own fur covered prince charming. He pushed my chair back up, when we heard a sound from where Dante was. We looked over to see him standing up, covered in what looked like cleaning supplies. He walked out of the wreckage of the wall, and toward us. I started struggling against the chains, hoping to loosen them some how. Dante was closing the distance between us, slowly. Michael crossed in front of me, and started pacing back and forth.

Then Dante lunged forward, holding up a rusty screwdriver. I gasped and struggled harder. Michael kicked my chair sending me flying back. When I looked back Michael was struggling with Dante, trying to get the screwdriver away from him. Michael bit down on Dante's wrist and pulled back. About half of Dante's arm came off with a sick pop, where Michael threw it away. Dante let out another shriek and was staring down at his new stump.

I gave one more hard pull against the chains, when I heard a metallic snap. I crawled out of the chains, and toward a can of paint thinner. I looked around for a lighter and came up with a old box of matches. I looked around and saw Michael standing on the other side of the couch watching Dante. I threw the can at Dante and prayed the matches would work. When the can hit him, the contents spilled over him, and he let out another scream. I grabbed a match out of the box and quickly ran it along the side. It popped and a small flame came. I put it back in the box, let some of the others take, and then threw it at Dante.

He burst into flames the moment the now-flaming box hit him. I glanced around looking for his arm and hand. When I found them I threw them at him, where they caught flame too. Michael lopped over to me, and sat down. Together we watched as the flames grew bigger, enveloping Dante. That was when I noticed the couch had caught fire, and Dante was right in front of the stairs. I watched on in horror as the flames got closer to us.

"Um, Michael? I think we have a bit of a problem." He looked up at me. "Well, vampire's can't be near fire, or we burst into flame. Basically we're very flammable."

His eyes got wide, he looked from the fire then back to me. He gently took my hand in his mouth, and started walking toward one of the windows. He dropped my hand and put his front paws on the wall and started to try to open the window, but they were painted shut. I looked back and saw the fire getting closer. Some of the boxes a few feet away were starting to smoke. Just then I looked out the window and saw 3 cars pull into the drive way.

_Amara? Oh God, if your hear please answer me. I heard Bella think. I was so proud of her. She figured out where we were._

"Bella! Bella, we're down here! We're in the basement!" I screamed at the window. I saw heard head start looking around. I started slamming my fist on the glass. Hoping to break it or get her attention. Emmett looked over and saw me pounding on the glass. He pointed to me and they all rushed over. Just then I heard coughing behind me and I turned to see Michael back in his human form. His clothes were tattered and he was on the floor behind me coughing. I saw the fire getting closer, so I grabbed him and pulled him closer to the wall.

I heard pounding on the window behind me and turned to see Emmett punching the glass. It wouldn't break. I looked back down at Michael, and saw him struggling to breath. I took off my shirt, and handed it to him. He gave me a small smile, and took the shirt. He put it over his mouth, to keep himself from breathing so much smoke. I looked back up to see Emmett talking to the others. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I saw some of the others running around the house, and Bella came into view.

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are coming inside to see if they can get you out that way. The window won't break, but I swear we'll get you out. Okay?_

I nodded at this, praying that even if I didn't get out they could at least get Michael. I felt a hand slip into mine and looked down the see Michael looking up at me. He stood up and held my hand. Suddenly, we heard a crash upstairs. Then the door came sliding down the stairs. I heard Emmett yell out my name.

"We're in the basement. Go down the first flight of stairs and look to your left, there will be a door. Open it." I yelled up to them. I watched as Emmett walked down the stairs and smashed the door out. I could feel the air thinning. That was good. I smiled at Michael, and looked back at the others. Jasper looked around the corner, and looked at the scene. I laughed when I thought how it must look to them. A vampire with no shirt on, and a werewolf in a corner with a giant fire. I heard tapping on the window behind me and saw Esme. She smiled and pointed to the other girls, then to the house, then to a hose, the past me. I nodded showing her that I understood. She smiled again, then was gone, as were the other girls.

I looked at Michael and explained, "They're going to put out the fire, because none of them can get to us without getting burned."

"Wait, what about that guy? What if he's not fully ashes?" He asked through my shirt.

"By now, the fire is just because of it spreading. Hopefully, he's ashes now and its just the boxes and stuff." I smiled and looked toward the stairs. Emmett was talking with Edward and Jasper, hopefully making a plan. Just then I saw Bella start walking down the stairs, but Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around with an angry look and started saying something to him. I sighed. Edward didn't want Bella down here, so she wouldn't get hurt, and Bella wanted to help. Jasper pulled Edward and Bella apart and pointed to me and Michael. I gave a grin and waved.

Just then I saw I hose come down the stairs, held by Alice. She looked at me gave a little wave and turned on the hose. A small stream came out the end and then it was gone. Alice looked at the hose then up the stairs. Emmett took the hose, hit it up against the wall, and turned it back on. This time a strong blast of water came and onto the fire. Emmett pointed it towards us trying to stop the fire that was coming steadily closer. The fire hissed as it went out. I watched as the fire started to die, and Emmett moved the hose from side to side, getting as much of the fire at once.

Then I noticed what Emmett was doing. He was making a path from where we were to the stairs. I guess Michael figured this out too, because next thing I knew I was on his back and he was running through the path that Emmett had made. When we made it to the stairs he didn't stop but went up the stairs and out the open door, into the back yard. I climbed off his back as he fell to the ground. I sat down next to him, and watched him taking deep breaths, trying to get as much fresh air as possible. I looked up in time to see Bella running toward me. She threw her arms around my neck knocking me on to my back.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy your ok! How could you do that to me?! I was so scared when I heard him on the phone. But I don't care right now. I'm just so happy that your ok!" She said all of this so fast that I almost didn't catch it all. I put my arms around her and hugged her. Then I heard laughing behind me. Bella and I looked to see Emmett laughing and pointing at me. I looked down to see that I still had no shirt on. I only had a bra. I about to cover myself up when Esme took off her sweater and put it on me. I gave her a smile, which she returned. Then she bent down and hugged me, and kissed my head. I had never felt so loved.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked over to see Michael sitting up, looking at me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him. I looked to see everyone watching us, looking shocked. I sighed and was about to explain when Alice piped up.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to Forks. Which I think we should leave soon." With that she ran into the house and returned with my bag, and purse. I thanked her and got up, with Michael's arm around my waist. I buttoned up the sweater, grabbed my keys out of my bag and walked to my car. Everyone went to they're cars and waited for me to do the same. I got in, with Michael, who took my hand, next to me. I started my car and backed out of the driveway. As we started to drive away, I looked one last time at the house, and smiled. This would be the last time I saw it or Dante. My smile grew as Michael pulled my hand toward his face and kissed it. I laughed and turned on the radio.

I was going to have to explain a lot when we got back home.

**Im So Happy I Finally Got This Chapter Up**

**Im so Sorry It Took so Long.**

**Now you Know the Drill **

**Review And Let Me All Know What You Think **


	19. Sorry Everyone

**Hey Everyone, I'm So Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Long Time.**

**At The Moment, My Grandma Is In The Hospital, On Life Support**

**Monday Is The Day We Take Her Off.**

**So Umm Yeah**

**I'll Try To Get A New Chapter Up By This Friday**

**Maybe If I'm Lucky, I'll Be Able To Make Up For My Lake Of Updating.**

**Again I'm So Sorry Everyone.**

**Thank You For Being Patient. **


	20. Chapter 17

**Ok Everyone, Once Again I'm Really Sorry About The Long Wait. **

**I'm Not Going To Bore All Of You Until The End Of The Chapter **

**So On With The Show**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight **

**Bella's POV:**

It had been about a month since the whole run in with Dante, and things were slowly going back to normal. Everyone was excited, because Edward and I had finally decided on a date for the wedding, February 4. At the moment, I was being dragged around by Alice and Amara, who were my wedding planners. We had decided that Calla Lily, and Freesia were going to be my main flowers, and the colors were going to be lavender, and cream. And now we were on the hunt for my dress and the bridesmaid dresses.

Amara had been helping Alice try to find out more about her past. Amara had posed as a long lost cousin, and gone to meet Alice's only living relative. Alice tagged along as a 'friend'. They had found out that Alice had been sent to Overhills Asylum, because she could 'see things before they happened'. Amara recorded the entire thing. Alice, afraid that maybe she would be recognized, wore a bright blue wig, and huge sunglasses. Needless to say, no one recognized her. When they got back, Alice didn't really have much else to go on. But Amara being sneaky, told Alice she saw some of the stories that her sister used to tell her daughter about Alice. When Alice heard the stories, she knew that she couldn't blame her whole family, just her parents.

I was starting to think that things couldn't get any better. I had started going to the rink with Amara almost everyday. I felt so free when I was on the ice. The only thing that felt better was, when I was in Edward's arms. Amara and Michael were working through their issues, one at a time. The pack found that once they got to know Amara, they could look past being enemies. Amara couldn't be happier. She had met Michael parents not long ago and they found that they loved her. But then who couldn't love Amara, she was so much like Alice.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm and both Alice and Amara were dragging me to another store.

"Guy's, you know I love you, and I know you love me, but can you please try to not rip my arms out of their socket's?"

They turned, looking at me like I was stupid, but dropped my hands. A salesperson came over to us and asked if we needed anything, Alice gave her a dazzling smile and shook her head. She employee smiled and walked away. Alice and Amara immediately went to town. They started grabbing dresses off the racks and throwing them at me. I walked into one of the dressing rooms and started trying some of them on. The first few were totally ridiculous, either too frilly, or too froufrou. Finally, I got to the last one and even on the hanger, I fell in love with it. It was strapless, and had light purple all through out the back. Even the train was the same light purple. The back was spilt and had a simple embroidering running down the back.**(Link On Profile)**

When I walked out of the dressing room, Amara and Alice froze. Their eyes as wide as quarters. I knew they loved it as much as I did. I looked at myself in the mirror, and knew that if I could cry I would. The dress fit me like a second skin. I wanted to show Edward but I knew that it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. I smiled as I stood up on the stool for the saleswoman to hem it. This was the dress that I was going to pledge my eternal love for Edward in. After the woman finished, I went back into the dressing room to change.

When I can out, both Alice and Amara were twirling around in dresses that were same purple as my train. The dresses were strapless and had a simple corset down the back. I knew that Alice, Rose and Amara would all look amazing in it. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Rosalie.

"What's Up, Bella?" She sounded like she was getting angry.

"We found the perfect dresses. You have to get here asap." I was so happy I almost screamed into the phone. I told her where we were, and then we hung up. I waited by the front of the store, and when I saw her, I started waving and jumping up and down, like Alice when there's a huge sale. She followed me into the store, and when we found Alice and Amara, her jaw dropped. I knew she loved it, her exact thoughts were;

_Oh My Gosh! I.. They're… Wow!_

Then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I flipped it open and heard my angel's voice.

"Bella?" he sounded worried.

"Yes, hon, it's me. Are you ok?" Hearing him worried made me worried.

" I'm fine, I was just worried about you. I thought you would have called me by now, begging me to come and get you." Just then Alice screamed, "Is everything alright, who screamed?"

"Oh that was Alice. Yeah everything's ok. I found the bestest dress in the world. Your going to die when you see me in it." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the dress. I wish I could show him but I didn't want the bad luck. I already had enough of that.

"Did you just say 'bestest'? Well, that's a new one. But anyways, how are you?" I could hear the love in his voice, and if my heart were beating, it would skip a beat. It almost amazed me that even after all these years he still had the same affect on me.

"I'm doing good, well great now that I'm talking to you" Suddenly, I felt the phone snatched out of my hand, I spun around to see Rosalie holding my phone, talking very fast. I tried to grab the phone back but she was too fast for me. After a few more fruitless attempts to get my phone back, she hung up and tossed it back to me.

"Come on, I want to see you in that dress." she spoke in a soft voice, but I knew she was as excited as me. I walked back into the dressing room, and quickly changed back into the dress. As I stepped out, I saw that Rose had found another dress that matched Alice's and Amara's. The four of us stood in front of a long mirror, and I couldn't help but smile. I knew that everything was going to be perfect. I couldn't think of a single thing that could bring down my mood.

**A/N: Hey Again, I Just Wanted To Let Everyone Know That My Gigi **

**She Is Now At Peace**

**As Much As It Hurts Not Having Her Here **

**This Chapter Is For Her. **

**I Love You Gigi!! **


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone, Here's The Next Chapter!!**

**Edward's POV:**

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at the clock for the hundredth time in an hour. I was starting to get worried, normally Bella would have called me by now pleading with me to come and get her. I watched as the clock inched slowly toward 2o'clock. Jasper and Emmett were playing Guitar Hero 2, and Jasper was winning. This was one of the few times they could use they're vampire speed for video games. At the moment, they were both playing on expert and neither of them missed a note.

The clock struck 2 and I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Bella. She answered on the third ring.

"Bella?" I admit I was a little worried when she didn't say anything.

"Yes, Hon, it's me. Are you alright?" I guess the worry in my voice was coming out.

"I'm fine, I was just worried about you. I thought you would have called me by now, begging me to come and get you." Suddenly I heard a scream in the background, it sounded a lot like Alice, "Is everything alright, who screamed?"

"Oh that was Alice. Yeah everything's ok. I found the bestest dress in the world. Your going to die when you see me in it." She sounded so happy, I couldn't help but smile. Then it hit me.

"Did you just say 'bestest'? Well, that's a new one. But anyways, how are you?" I knew that anyone with ears could hear the love and adoration in my voice. I couldn't help it, she was my better half.

"I'm doing good, well great now that I'm talking to you" She sounded almost like she was blushing. Then I heard the phone snatched out of her hand, and Rosalie's voice filled my ear.

"Edward, stop worrying so much. She's fine, I promise. Do you really think we would let anything happen to her? You know what, on second thought, don't answer that. Just trust me when I say- _Damn it, Bella! Stop trying to rip my hair out!_ that she is totally fine. Well we have to go, I haven't seen Bella in her dress yet. Love you Bro. Later!" Then she hung up. I stood there for a second, trying to imagine what kind of dress my Bella had gotten. She said that when I saw her in it, that I would die.

I walked back into the house, laughing. I can't die, I'm already dead. I sat down on the couch and continued watching Jasper and Emmett. Esme was out in her garden, trying to get her winter flowers planted, and Carlisle was at work. I got up off the couch and walked up to my room, if I couldn't see her the least I could do is play her. I sat down at my piano and slowly started playing her lullaby. The sweet sound of the notes as my figures struck the keys, brought happiness to my dead heart. The more I played, the stronger her scent got. As I finished, I could hear her voice and only then did I realize that I was not imagining it, she was actually home.

I ran downstairs, hoping to hold my Bella, only to be blocked by my brothers. They formed a solid wall, blocking me from my angel. I saw Rosalie's blonde head and waited for the others to pass. Rose tapped Emmett on the shoulder and her and Jasper moved, giving me a perfect view of my goddess. The sun was starting to come out from behind the cloud's and was coming in through the doorway. The sun was reflecting off of her skin and it reminded me of diamonds caught in the sun. I slowly walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her. Her arms snaked around my neck as I picked her up and ran up to our room.

I laid her down on the couch, and sat down next to her. Her hair framed her face, giving me a perfect view of her golden eyes, and perfect plump lips that at the moment were pulled into a pout. I leaned in close, and lightly brushed my lips across hers. They were as soft as satin, and stood out greatly against her alabaster skin. I heard whispers in the general direction of the door and turned to see my family and Amara standing outside my room talking to one another in hushed tones. I unnecessarily cleared my throat to let them know I knew they were there. Suddenly, everyone, except Esme, started laughing. I was about to let out a growl when I heard a loud hiss from Bella. She was as irritated as I was.

"Oh chill out Bella. I just came up here to let you know I was heading home." Amara said with a smile. She stayed back at Bella's old house with her kitten, while Bella stayed here with us. Bella never liked the arrangement, but it gave her time to spend with Michael, without bother the rest of us, and it kept her kitten from Emmett. The one time she brought it over was the last. Emmett decided he wanted to test the theory about cats always landing on their feet, and had thrown him over the house. In the end, Emmett was hit with a fallen tree, and wasn't allow near her kitten.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for hissing at you. Give Sparky a kiss for me." Bella answered. Bella loved the little cat. She thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. "Oh, don't forget, next Friday, we have to go for a fitting. Oh, and then we have to pick out the cake. Oh, and crap there's something else I'm forgetting-"

"Bella, calm down and don't worry. I have everything written down. Don't worry your pretty little head about anything. Amara and I have everything under control." Alice piped in.

Everyone followed Amara downstairs to see her off. As she started to climb into her car, the distinct smell of werewolf came to my nostrils. I froze and looked towards the forest. Everyone froze and looked toward Amara, she shrugged her shoulders, telling us that it isn't Michael. We waited for what seemed like an eternity when a boy around Michael's age came walking out of the forest. All he had on was a pair of cut off sweats. He wrinkled his nose as he slowly walked toward us. He stopped, looking at everyone of us on the porch, then turned to Amara, who was by her car. He looped over to her and they started talking in hushed tones.

Something didn't feel right. I glanced at Bella, she had a worried look on her face and I knew that this couldn't be good. Suddenly, Amara gasped, jumped into a car, and drove off, sending dirt and rocks at the house. The young boy then turned toward us.

"My name is Craig, and Jacob Black sent me to find you all. There has been someone running along the borders and we weren't sure if she was part of your group. Mike said that she wasn't and he attacked her. Well this chick was really strong and he's with his mom and dad now but, it just proved that he was right. Because none of you would have attacked, and none of you look like this woman." He finished with a sigh.

"What did this woman look like? If you don't mind my asking." Esme questioned.

"Well she didn't look like any of you. She had really red hair, and he eyes weren't the same color as yours. They were, like, red or something like that. It was kind of creepy." He looked like he was a little scared of her.

"Uh-oh. Am I the only one who realizes who she is?" Alice sounded as though she had just been hit by a truck. I thought for a second then I heard Esme, Rose, and Bella gasp. I looked into Rose's thoughts and realized who the rouge vampire is.

"Victoria."

**(I Almost Stopped Here But I Felt That I Owe It To All Of You To Keep Going.)**

**Bella's POV:**

"_Victoria" _

The sound of her name hung in the air like a thick fog. I felt a lump in my throat, I looked at this boy, Craig, as if he had just told me that I was going to die. I started shaking partially from fear, and partially from anger. Her mate had been part of the reason Edward had left me all those years ago. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let fear run my life and I was going to keep that promise. Everyone was looking at me, as if they were waiting for me to fall or something. I nodded at Craig and he took the sign and left. I walked back into the house and pulled out my cell. Amara answered on the second ring.

"Amara, listen to me, we know who this woman is, it's James' mate. I don't know why she's come back here, all I know is that she's not going to give up until she has what she wants. We have to meet with Jacob and the rest of the elders and see if we can all work together. This bitch is crazy, if she's anything like her mate she will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants." I said all of this in one breath, even though I don't need to breathe.

"Ok, I'll talk to Jacob when I get to the house and then I'll call you and let you talk to him. But I got to go, I'm getting a wolf escort to the house. It's kind of funny, a hell of a lot better than a police escort, I'll tell you that. Oh, can you ask Alice or Jasper to stop by the house and feed Sparky, I don't want him to starve." She giggled at this last part.

"Yeah, I'll have one of them stop by. I'll talk to you later." And with that I hung up. I was starting to get a little worried. Why after all these years was she coming back here? What did she want? I knew one thing for certain, there was no way in hell she's going to screw with my wedding.

**YAY!! Another Chapter!! **

**I'm Happy I Got Another Chapter Up**

**Ok So I Had Someone Ask Me If Bella Was Going To Start Competing Again**

**I Wasn't Really Sure So I Put A Poll Up On My Profile Page.**

**I'm Going To Keep It Up For A Week **

**So Go Vote!!**

**Until Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Wahoo Another Chapter **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own **

**Amara's POV:**

I hung up with Bella as I pulled into La Push, the werewolves giving me an escort. I was one of the few vampires allowed on the reservation, and when ever I came here, a few wolves always met me and followed me. As we got closer to the Black's house, the more nervous I got. I knew that he would be fine but it was the fact that someone was trying to mess with the peace.

After I pulled into the Black's driveway, I quickly shut off my car and ran to the door. Mike's mom, Maria, met me at the door. She gave me a quick hug, and started to explain what had happened.

"He was on patrol, with Craig and John, just running around, you know to make sure nothing was out of place. Well, as they got close to the boarder, they said that something seemed wrong, you know how they can smell the different scents. Well, when they went to check it out, no one recognized her, and Mike said the scent was all wrong. I guess that she saw them and that was when the fight broke out. When they brought him inside, I was so scared, I seriously thought that he might be-" She didn't finish. We both knew what she thought, and neither of us wanted to think about that happening.

Maria walked me to Mike's room, and opened the door. The sight that met my eyes almost broke my dead heart. Mike was lying on his bed, attempting to get up when he saw me. He had a lot of scratches on his face, chest, and arms. They had already started healing, so I knew that they must have been really bad. His hair was stuck to his forehead, and he had a light sheen of sweat all over his body. I slowly stepped forward, watching him. His eyes lit up as he raised his hand to me. I rushed to his side, holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Oh man. I should have been there. I wish there was something I could do. I'm so sorry that you had to get in the middle of this." I pleaded. He brought his other hand up and put it against my cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Even if you had been there, I probably still would have attacked. I knew she wasn't one of your friends, and it's our job to protect. It's what we do." He said the last part with a weak smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Then I remembered what Bella had asked me.

"Mike, I need to talk to your dad. Do you know where he is?" I inquired.

He thought for a second, then spoke very carefully. "I think he's at Sam Uley's, discussing what is going to happen. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Bella wants to see if all of us can maybe team together, you know, to fight for a common goal."

He thought again, then called his mom into the room. When she came in he said, "Mom, can you call dad, and give the phone to Amara? Bella wants to see if all of us can work together."

She left, nodding. A few minutes later, she came back in and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Amara. Maria said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"_ I could hear hushed voices in the background, the sounded intense.

"Well, sir, Bella wanted to see if there might be a way for the wolves and the vampires to work together to get rid of this threat." I was starting to feel a bit like a broken record, constantly repeating myself.

"_Well, I'll talk to the others, and I want you to see if you can get the Cullen's to come by later this evening, and we'll see if we can work something out. Does that sound good?" _He sounded like he really meant it.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to be leaving here soon, Mike has my cell number, so just call me when you want us to be here." I was so happy that maybe we could push aside our differences.

"_Ok, well, I have to get back to the meeting. I'll call you later tonight."_ and with that he hung up. I handed the phone back to Maria, and turned my attention back to Mike. He smiled up at me. I sat down next to him on his bed, and held his hand as he started to fall asleep. I could see the dark circles under his eyes and I knew that he needed to sleep. I started to get up, only to feel his arms snake around my waist. I looked back down at him, his eyes were still closed, but you could see the faint hint of a smile playing across his lips. I sat back down and leaned toward him, about to go in for the kiss, when I felt his arms slack.

I quickly pulled back and out if his arms. When he realized what I had done he started to pout, which quickly turned into a puppy face.

"Do you know how absolutely adorable you look right now? Its almost impossible to resist a werewolf with the puppy face." I giggled as his smile widened. "Notice I said _almost._" His smile faded them came back full force. I smiled leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. After a quick peck, I was back in my car and on my way back to the house.

As I pulled into the driveway of Bella's old home, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't alone. I took a quick whiff of the air, but I couldn't smell anything. I slowly walked toward the house, pulling out my key. After I unlocked the door, I quickly closed and locked the door back. Sparky ran toward me, and immediately started rubbing himself against my leg. I bent down to pick him up, then I heard an unfamiliar laugh from behind me. I spun around, only to be met by the door.

"Mommy is losing her mind, isn't she?" I said holding Sparky out in front of me. He just cocked his head to one side. I pulled him into my chest, while walking into the kitchen. I put Sparky on the counter, going to the cupboard to find his food. Suddenly, I heard footsteps above me, I turned to see Sparky sitting on the counter, right where I had left him. I slowly made my way toward the stairs, unsure of what or who was upstairs. I looked toward my right and saw the knife block, I grabbed the biggest one and quietly made my way upstairs.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard shuffling coming from Bella's room. I quickly made my toward her door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. When I got to the door, I quickly came up with a plan. Open the door, scream and throw the knife. Yeah, that would work. My hand inched toward the doorknob, just as I was about to grab it, it started to turn. I froze. Just as the door started opening, I threw myself against it, falling into Bella's old room. I threw the knife towards the door, only to hear it make contact with the door and Alice's voice scream. I opened my eyes to see Alice stuck to the door by her sleeve.

"Damn it, Alice! You scared me! Dude, I could have killed you. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I was shaking, I was so angry.

"Sorry. I can here to feed Sparky, and then Bella called me asking if I could pick something up for her while I was here. I didn't hear you come in. all of a sudden I got a vision of almost getting my head cut off while I was here and I panicked. I'm so sorry I scared you." She truly looked sorry, and I couldn't stay mad at Alice for long. I grabbed the knife and freed her from her doory prison, then gave her a hug to let her know all was forgiven. As I was walking back downstairs to feed Sparky, my cell phone started going off:

_Boys and girls in the red light district.  
__Take it to my private room,  
__I'll make you dirty boysblush, blush, blush, blush.  
__I'll make you dirty boysblush, blush, blush, blush._

I quickly grabbed my cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Amara, this is Jacob. We're going to have a quick meal and then you all can come over. How's an hour sound?"_

"Sounds fine. Take all the time you need. Just call me whenever your all done."

"_Ok, will do. Bye."_

I told Alice the plans, ran back downstairs, grabbed Sparky and his food, and rushed out to my car, with Alice hot on my heels. We only had about an hour before the hard part started.

**I Know It's Kinda Short And I'm Sorry**

**I Haven't Slept Since Yesterday So I'm Wiped Out**

**Ok Now I'm Going To Rant Here For A Second**

**At The Moment, I Have 12026 Hits On My Story**

**And Believe Me That Makes Me Happy**

**But I Only Have 108 Reviews.**

**So You All Know What That Means.**

**I HAVE TO BRIBE YOU ALL!!**

**If You Review, Then I'll Make A HUGE Review Cake And Give A Slice To Everyone Who Reviews**

**Sound Good?**

**Ok Good Now Go And Click The Pretty Periwinkle Button!!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone I'm So Sorry I Havent Updated In Forever**

**I've Been So Busy Between Work School And Everything, **

**I'll Try To Update More Often **

**This Is A Huge Filler and I Have Tons Of Ideas **

**So Yeah I Only Own Amara, Michael, Maria, And Wait I Think Thats It**

**But Yeah I Dont Own Twilight **

**R&R Enjoy!!!!3**

**Bella's POV:**

"Ugh, this is driving me nuts! Why can't we just go over there and beat that woman down now?" Emmett said from the front seat.

We were all piled in Emmett's Jeep on our way toward La Push to discuss what would be down about the Victoria problem.

"You know, I find it kind of amazing that she's lived this long with out someone trying to kill her or something like that. I know that if I ran into her and had to listen to that annoying voice, I would rip her to shreds and burn her," Rosalie added with a sly smile. Edward and I glanced at each other, as he squeezed my hand I couldn't help but smile. I never realized how empty and lost I was when he was gone. And now I was never letting him go.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz!!_ I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket; I pulled it out and was met by a picture of Amara and a sign showing that I had a text message. I opened it to read:

_Bells, heading to La Push w/ Alice. Will meet u there! BTW Alice got ur clothes_

I passed the message to everyone and looked back to Carlisle and Esme in the car behind us. I sent them a quick text and smiled when they gave me a thumb's up. We turned on the dirt road leading into the small town of La Push. I smiled at all the memories I had from when I was a young girl, like going fishing with Charlie and Billy. My smile faded fast when I thought of Charlie and Billy, even now it hurt me to talk or even think about what happened that day. A bump in the road jostled me and made me forget the sad memories.

"Turn left here, Em. If you don't we'll have to circle around the reservation. And trust me; you don't want to play that game. Hey guys, I wanted to run something by you, and I want you all to be totally honest with me." The jeep swayed gently as Emmett turned down the small muddy road. I was worried about what they might think if I suggested this, but I went on. "I've been thinking about competing again, but I don't think I can do it alone." I glanced toward Edward, watching his reaction. His eyes got wide and his mouth hung open just a little. He looked paler than usual.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, last time things didn't go so well. Don't get me wrong your amazing on the ice, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Edward said in a small voice. I could hear that he was scared.

"Edward, you're missing something she said she couldn't do it alone, maybe she needs a _partner._" Rosalie stated, trying to prove a point. Rose had changed a lot since I last seen her. She was still amazingly beautiful, but her attitude had changed, it was like she was a new person. She hadn't made a rude comment toward me in a while and she almost seemed happier now that I was around. I leaned forward to give her a small smile, and was a little surprised when I got one in return. "As for you skating, I say go for it. You're absolutely amazing and extremely talented, and who knows you might be able to make it to the Olympics. Oh my gosh, that would be so wicked, if you made it there, Alice and I could design your costumes and do your hair and makeup before a competition. Oh this is going to be great!" she clapped her hands together and started bouncing in her seat. She was acting a lot like Alice did when I told her. Emmett put his hand on her leg to try and calm her down, while slowly pulling into the Blacks driveway.

"You know, I've always wondered why is it you drive on the parkway, but park in the driveway." Emmett wondered aloud, we all started at him for a second then started laughing. Esme and Carlisle came over to the jeep and opened the door to help us out. Edward climbed out before me and helped me down. When I heard a rumbling coming down the road I knew that Amara and Alice were almost here. Sure enough just as our laughter was dying down her El Camino came in to view and skidded to a muddy stop just beside the jeep. Alice got out of the car and ran to Jasper, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist just as I felt Edward's snake around mine.

"Oh my goodness, Jaz you have no idea how crazy that ride was. I actually feared for my life. Me! I was scared I was going to die!" she looked like she would cry if she could. I couldn't help but laugh when Amara stepped out of her car, smiling her butt off. She reached into the bed of her car and pulled out a bag and threw it at me. I caught it and smiled softly, nodding her thank you. She smiled back and nodded, then turned and walked toward the house. I looked up at the old house and realized that it wasn't the same old house the color was brighter and more defined then I remembered it. It was also bigger, they had made additions to it, probably to accommodate the pack. Amara knocked on the door and waited with all of us behind her. When the door opened, Maria smiled sweetly and moved aside to let us in. Amara gave her a quick hug and walked in. I gave her a small smile and followed Amara into the house. On the outside it looked small, but inside a lot of work had been done. The ceiling was higher than I remembered and the carpet had been replaced by hardwood floors. It looked nice and homey. I followed Amara into the kitchen. Already around the table sat Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam and Seth. They all smiled when I walked in, except Jacob.

We all gathered into the kitchen and some of us sat down while the others remained standing. There was a very awkward silence, followed by Amara standing up and clearing her throat. "You all know why we have gathered here. Victoria has returned and is hell bent on getting her revenge for what happened all those years ago. What we need to do is come up with a plan to defeat her once and for all so neither we, nor anyone else in the future, has to deal with her again. Now we need ideas. I personally think that we should work together to defeat her and what ever she has with her, if she has anyone with her." As she went on everyone hung on her every word. She was the driving force behind everything. She knew what could happen and she just seemed to laugh. She told us how she and Alice had the idea to gather in the clearing near the mountains and leave a trail for Victoria to follow to lead her to an ambush. Because her mate was dead, she wouldn't have those valuable skills for realizing it was an ambush until it was too late. Quil quickly got up and walked out of the room only to return moments later with a box full of papers. He sifted through them quickly and pulled out the one he was looking for. They were maps. He one he pull out was of the exact region we were setting up this attack. The planning went on for about and hour and a half, while Amara, Carlisle, Jasper, and the Elders strategize, the teens went outside. Emmett and some of the boys were playing a game of Football while Alice and Rose talked with the girls about clothes and celebrities. Esme and Maria sat and were talking in the living room, while Edward and I walked around the area, remembering.

"I remember coming here after you left and watching Jake work on his car, and later our bikes. It was a lot of fun, talking and listening to him work. It made me happy." I said as we got closer to the old dilapidated workshop. "Bill's wheelchair couldn't come here because of the grass, but whenever my dad was here, boy did we get scared." I laughed at the memory of almost getting caught with the motorcycles. We stopped right in front of the old door to the workshop and I smiled a small smile for all the memories I had in that little rundown building.

Edward stared at me for a minute, and then wrapped me in his arms. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. Moments later Amara and the Elders stepped out of the house. All they could do was smile, and I realized that I was smiling too, and not just because of the plan.


End file.
